


《我为你翻山越岭》锁章

by Peigonisgood



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood
Kudos: 82





	《我为你翻山越岭》锁章

2

梁真后知后觉，粉丝数直线增长那会儿他还以为是天道酬勤，自己靠才华从地下冲到地上了。他很激动，但告诉邵明音的时候还是克制住，尽量表现出不骄不躁的成熟魅力，于是邵明音平静地“哦”了一声，给他看那个视频。

看完之后梁真内心那叫一个五味杂陈，坐在床上拄着脑袋陷入沉思的样子像只跳起来一口咬住吃食做出emmmm状的哈士奇。如果只讲热度，这其实是件好事，梁真的歌都是付费下载的，挂上热搜榜后那些歌下载量噌噌噌往上冒，就这几天的收益，够梁真多买那么个零点零五平方。  
但梁真还是担心一件事，关于邵明音。

“对你没影响吧。”梁真问，眉头微微皱起，是担忧的样子。  
他知道警察这种职业是不好上镜的，可他刚收到上一场演出的尾款，加起来刚好够首付的钱。梁真实在太开心，购房折扣又只剩那最后一天，所以邵明音刚一下班，他就拉着人二话不说往售楼中心赶，就怕那边关门。梁真冒冒失失惯了，什么事都火急火燎，邵明音也就没问是去哪儿，要是早知道是去付首付，他肯定会把制服先换掉。

梁真问邵明音这话的时候，邵明音刚洗完澡从浴室里出来，他忘带换洗的睡衣，出来的时候就只穿着警裤。背对着梁真从衣柜里翻衣服的时候梁真从后面将他抱住，头搁在邵明音的肩膀，嗅着他脖颈上残留的沐浴露的香味。  
邵明音用手肘顶了顶后面的梁真，是想说他这样自己都换不了衣服了，梁真从鼻孔里“嗯~”了一声，搂着他精瘦腰身的双臂反而更紧了。  
邵明音笑，用另一边的手摸梁真的头发，他的房间很小，两人像连体婴一样往后退了两步就都摔在了床上，他从衣柜里已经拿出衣服了，刚要换上，梁真就抓住他双手手腕，一翻身将人控下身下，有些委屈地问：“你怎么还不回答我啊？”

邵明音：“要听啊？”  
梁真稍稍瘪着嘴：“嗯！你们派出所所长这么说啊？”  
邵明音道：“所长说，让我管好家属。”  
梁真眼睛一亮：“啥？你们所长承认我是你家属了！”  
邵明音：“……”

邵明音还是被梁真像个猎物一样控住，他虽然在街道派出所干了五六年片警，但到底是警校出来的，梁真虽然比他高骨架比他大，但他只要想反抗，梁真绝对制不住他。  
可邵明音没有，也没催梁真把手松开，只是沉默了几秒钟后和他说：“我明天不用去派出所了。”  
梁真眉头一皱等待下文，并觉得事情没有那么简单。  
邵明音道：“我停职了，明天不上班。”

梁真心想凉了凉了，就是露了个编号啊，所长别这么不近人情啊。他一个鲤鱼打滚也躺在了床上，侧着身看着邵明音，凝重地问：“停几天啊？”  
“没那么严重，这几天老有小姑娘来所里，不是来报案而是来来看我的，这影响确实有点不好，我年假不是也还没用嘛，就自己打报告，说想休息一阵。”  
梁真问：“一阵子是多久？”  
邵明音想了想，不太确定：“一个月？”  
“一个月？！那你不就能陪我跑巡演了啊！”  
邵明音：“……”

“我就说嘛，这么多年街道里哪只猫爬树上下不来不是你救得，所长怎么舍得你停职，原来是变相休假啊。”梁真说着，往前又凑了凑，问，“带薪吗？”

不等邵明音开口，梁真一拍胸脯，义正言辞：“不带薪也没关系，我养你！”  
邵明音：“……”

梁真乘机把脸埋到邵明音怀里，在他皮肤上蹭了蹭：“我说真的，我养你！”  
邵明音摸着他的头发，无奈地笑：“你先管好你自己吧，小朋友。”

一听到“小朋友”这三个字，梁真彻底没话说了，报复性地在邵明音胸口舔了一下，邵明音要推开，但梁真非常迅速地衔住他胸口的那一点，又是咬又是嘬。  
“梁真……”邵明音叫他，声音有点哑，“别闹。”

“我没闹。”梁真恋恋不舍地吐出那一点，又用勾着手指刮了刮，邵明音的肌肤不算特别白，但在灯光下有非常柔和的光泽感，手指玩着玩着梁真就开始心辕马意了，另一只手从邵明音没有一丝赘肉的精瘦腰身上往下滑，探到后面捏他的两瓣翘臀。邵明音要躲，梁真就往前一顶，隔着裤子，梁真胯下那物依旧勾勒出非常明显的尺寸。  
梁真又神奇又得意：“二十一！我有二十一！”说完他继续抱着邵明音嘟嘟囔囔：“我也二十一岁了！不是小朋友！”

7.  
“那你说我找谁不后悔？”邵明音问梁真，“难道找你？”

梁真的胸膛小幅度地起伏，一双北方人特有的深邃眉眼直直地看着邵明音，唇微微张启，却没有发出声音。

“逗你的。”邵明音往前走，故意和梁真碰了肩，“小朋友早点回家。”  
梁真没站稳，被撞后就整个侧过身，也没扭过头，就只是伸手拦住了邵明音的去路。  
“你刚才、”梁真顿了顿，是感觉到自己舌头有点打结，“你刚才这话，什么，什么意思？”  
“怎么？”邵明音往后退了一步，看着梁真，“你真想和我？”他一笑，“我是警察，你敢吗？”  
“有什么不敢？”梁真仰着脖子，他这人脾气就是这样，最吃不得激将法，越是激他他就越抬杠。  
“真的假的？”邵明音问，“小朋友你有经验吗？”  
“你别瞧不起人，”梁真又急了，男人被怀疑什么都不能被怀疑没这方面经验啊，多掉价多没面子。  
“你去兰州打听打听，我梁真，人送外号麦积山路小金龙，怎么可能没经验！”  
“是嘛…”邵明音勾着梁真的皮带，继续往后退到一个隔间里，他反正“喝醉”了，说得话再放肆，也算合情合理了。

“那我先验验，你这麦积山路小金龙，到温州了两年，有没有变小银蛇。”

梁真不明所以，但也跟着邵明音进了那个隔间，等他意识到邵明音是调侃他那里尺寸，一皱眉头就把隔间给反锁了。  
“邵警官——”梁真本想靠着嘴皮子挣回他的男人尊严，但没等他再开口，他的皮带就被邵明音解开了。梁真根本反应不过来，一是邵明音的速度很快，二是邵明音手上有动作，但和自己的对视从未中断过。  
连跪下，邵明音都是看着他跪的。

双膝着地后邵明音仰着头，脸上还是有笑意，他的手伸到梁真裤子里了，梁真一个深呼吸，原本没有抬头迹象的那物，不知为何就半硬起来。  
而摸到那处的邵明音，想了想还是抽回了手，他还是觉得梁真不是，玩笑开得太过分，那就没意思了。  
可他刚曲起一条腿要站起来，一边肩膀就被按住了，耳边的声音有些沙哑，问他怎么不摸了。  
邵明音抬头，那双年轻人的眼眸又纯又欲的，一看就是没经历过云雨的，那他更不能……

“你怎么不摸了？”梁真又问，还往前送了送，邵明音根本没地方可以退，只能侧过脸，不让自己的嘴和隔着内裤的那物碰到。

见邵警官闪躲那样，梁真误以为是他摸过了，验证了自己那里确实客观，所以就沉默了。梁真不由就得意起来，从第一眼见到邵明音开始他就是被动那一个，现在终于扬眉吐气了一回，梁真当然要继续抓住机会。

梁真道：“比那个律师男强吧。”  
邵明音有些无语：“别闹”  
但梁真还是嘚瑟，这人一嘚瑟啊，就容易说错话，比如现在的梁真，居然还问邵明音：“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
哟呵，邵明音想这小朋友还真来劲了，马上就呛正要拉回拉链的梁真：“不好意思，我不喜欢童子鸡。”

梁真本来憋不住的神气的笑啊，在听到最后那三个字后僵住了，他原本以为“小朋友”的杀伤力已经够大了，没想到邵警官还有更劲爆的。男人的尊严不允许梁真在这一刻认怂，他双手撑住隔间的两边，俯视还跪着的邵明音，刻意地沉住气，挑衅又低俗地问：“那邵警官要不要帮童子鸡破破处？”  
邵明音也不恼，回应那个滋事的眼神，道：“好啊。”

这一答应，那可就谁都没有退路了。

邵明音干脆不起身了，直起腰跪好，将梁真的内裤一撤，那勃起的物什就弹了出来，梁真捕捉到了邵明音眼里闪过的一丝惊讶，觉得自己扳回了一局。  
自己主动问“大不大”多猴急啊，梁真握住了邵明音的手腕，让他自己摸，邵明音上下撸了一下就松开了，不知是没准备好还是烫手。

“大不大？”梁真还是没忍住问。  
“大。”邵明音实话实说，“小朋友你下面好大。”

梁真那叫一个满足，连同性都认可和承认，他心里那叫一个舒坦。  
可显然邵明音还有话要说，他重新握住了梁真那处，嘴也往你顶端凑近，邵明音抬头，仰着脖子看梁真。  
“但是小朋友，硬件条件好事一回事，不知道你软件条件跟上了没有”

梁真皱眉，什么硬件不软件的，没听懂。他刚要问，胯下就是一阵温热，梁真一个瞪大眼睛盯着正前方的白瓷块，一时不敢往下看，也不敢相信——

那个踹过门拷过他的邵警官，现在正在给他口。

8.  
哗的一声，梁真半夜三更从床上坐起来，掀开被子快步往厨房跑，从冰箱里拿出冰镇的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖就往嘴里灌。

可他喝了大半瓶，一回想起刚才那个梦，依旧是口干舌燥，那个梦里有他有邵明音，从光影到触觉都异常清晰，好像一切都是刚刚才发生。

梁真恨不得给自己个大耳刮子，怎么就这么没出息，这梦连着都做几天了，还不换内容。

可梁真真的有些…怎么说呢，食髓知味了。

就光想想邵警官那天那张脸，梁真的小兄弟居然又有反应了。日有所思夜有所梦，俗语说的不是全无道理的。  
梁真想邵明音了。

梁真想到那天，他稀里糊涂跟邵警官进了隔间，又稀里糊涂被脱了裤子，天地良心，他梁真本意就只是想劝劝邵警官，怎想着最后把自己也给搭进去了！  
他克制不住地想那个晚上，洗手间的隔间里头，邵警官是怎么吃他的小兄弟的。梁真虽然没吃过猪肉但总也见过猪跑，但被一个男人，被一个同性吞吐自己的欲望，梁真这辈子都没想过。

梁真还是双手撑着隔间的两侧隔板，实不相瞒，他腰有点软，不是他受不住了，而是感官刺激实在是太大。那是个警察，虽然没穿着警服，但那是一个“一朵花一道拐”道货真价实的三级警司，他现在就跪在自己面前含住自己的性器，空着的双手握着自己的根部并揉捏下面的球丸。  
男人是最知道如何让男人舒服的，邵明音一直都是微微抿嘴不让牙齿碰触到那肉棒，只有偶尔吐出来的时候，他会用前门牙轻轻滑过梁真的龟头。如此几下梁真没能忍住，舒服的哼出了声，邵明音也退了出来，抬眼看一脸享受的梁真，问：“差不多了？”

这才几分钟，怎么能就差不多了，梁真瞬间清醒了，意识到他不是来享受的，是来和邵警官博弈的。  
“是邵警官受不了了吧，我还早着呢。”

邵明音不是很习惯非工作时间还被人叫警官，就告诉了梁真自己真名，兰州话前后鼻音不太分，梁真重复的时候发音不是太准，邵明音就再具体地说：“明亮的明，音乐的音。”  
邵明音都自报家门了，按理说梁真也要自我介绍一下，但上个星期邵警官都说了看过自己资料了，梁真就觉得没这个必要。  
但这么一想，梁真又有了别的困惑。  
“邵警官，”梁真问，“你一直小朋友小朋友的叫，你是不是把我名字给忘了？”  
邵明音打个马虎眼：“小朋友你猜？”

梁真重重吐了口气，沉着脸二话不说按着邵明音的头，将他的脸往自己下面蹭。邵明音下意识地侧了侧，这使得迸勃的性器滑过他的脸颊，将上面的透明液体蹭到了上面，梁真有些看痴了，好像那灯光下并不明显的液体是有颜色的，乳白色，挂在邵明音脸上，也蹭到邵明音的嘴角。  
邵明音嘴上虽然不饶人，酒意是真的有点上来了，渐渐也有点跪不直：“小朋友别急啊。”  
“好，”梁真垂眼，一手捏着邵明音的下巴，一手扶着自己的性器。  
“那我们慢慢来。”

这回没等邵明音反应过来，梁真就颇为强制地打开他的牙关，那物也横冲直撞地破进来，第一下就冲到邵明音的喉咙口。邵明音的喉结不受控制地抖了抖，却因为口腔完完全全地被堵住而连干呕声都发不出来。  
邵明音再次跪正，双手握住梁真控着自己下巴的手想要推开，但他没想到梁真力气会这么大，酒的后劲又刚好后劲上来，邵明音也觉得浑身肌肉软绵绵使不上力，挣扎了好一会儿也只是让梁真别每次都深喉那么久，连点呼吸的空余都不给他留。也真如梁真所言，他才刚开始，邵明音又口了十多分钟，那里也没有任何泄的迹象。  
于是再次吐出来后，邵明音没有再含着前段，而是扶着那根肉棒，往下嘬梁真的双丸。梁真又开始撑两侧隔板了，又爽又觉得不可思议，还能这么口，想要宣泄的快感也越来越强烈，但梁真还是憋着，到最后邵明音真的嘴都僵了，无奈地问：“还要多久啊。”  
“久着呢，”梁真有点心虚，但还是嘴硬，“我软件条件也好着呢。”  
“好好好。”邵明音附和，他这时候两边脸颊因为酒意上脸而都泛着粉，也不知道是不是因为口太久了，眼角也湿湿的，一双眼眸里泛着水，梁真低头看着这样的邵明音，鬼使神差地就抓住了他的头发，手掌贴着头皮，两指捏起真的能揪着头发让邵明音仰起头。

梁真问，声音有些哑，带着欲望和执拗。  
“你还没告诉我，你还记不记得我名字。”

“记得。”邵明音缓缓地眨了下眼，这次也没再和梁真插科打诨。  
邵明音道：“你叫梁真。”  
“梁山的梁，真实的真，梁真。”

当听到邵明音这么叫自己，不再是小朋友，也不再是童子鸡，梁真瞬间就觉得自己心里某个软软的地方被戳到了，这直接刺激到他下面的欲望不受控制地想要再来一波冲刺，邵明音读到了梁真眼里的渴求，配合地再次握着那性器送到嘴里，不出几下，梁真人生的第一次荤，就这么开了。

梁真真的不是故意的，他当然洁身自好干干净净，但毕竟是另一个同性的精液，射的那一刻他拔出来，是真的怕邵明音膈应。  
可他不拔还好，一抽出来，喷射的精液就全落在了邵明音脸上。尽管两人都是很迅速地拉开距离，但除了射在地上的，还有那么点沾到了邵明音的衣服和锁骨上。

梁真还没开始回味高潮呢，就被这一突发状况给弄懵了，内裤皮带都没整理好，就赶忙掏上衣口袋想找出纸巾给邵明音擦擦，邵明音没纸巾，就跪坐着等梁真蹲下身，捏着张纸巾小心翼翼地给自己擦脸，擦着擦着邵明音就克制不住地笑，梁真郁闷地扔了纸巾，问邵明音：“笑什么？”

邵明音指了指梁敞开的内裤皮带，尽管梁真即刻非常迅速地整理一番，但那蹲着却私处大敞的样子，依旧够邵明音笑好久。

出了隔间后，邵明音又洗了把脸，等他再从镜子里看到梁真，那眼神那状态就像什么都没发生过一样，这让梁真有些患得患失了，邵明音说他马上就回家，梁真就提议送他。

邵明音没拒绝，和梁真上了那辆gtc4，他不管交通，就是随口问问：“你有驾照了？”  
“当然有，”梁真掏出来给他看，邵明音看着驾照上的地址，去年在兰州考的。  
梁真道：“本来高考那年暑假我就该拿到手了，可我那时候还没成年呢，就上个暑假回去考的。”  
“嗯，”邵明音将驾照放了回去，“温州这边也很多是那段时间考。”  
“那你呢？你也是高考后拿的驾照？”  
“我？我又不是温州本地人。”  
这个答案是梁真完全没想到的，他一直以为邵明音是温州土著，不然当什么社区片警啊，这份工作完全没什么上升空间，本地人有点裙带关系还能捞点油水，一个没有背景的外地人，不管再干几年也难有什么职位上的突破。  
但等邵明音这么一说，梁真也注意到这几次见面，邵明音从未说过温州话，他应该是听得懂的，但是依旧不会说。梁真就好奇了，问：“那你老家哪里？”

邵明音没回答，就只是靠着窗户，故乡不是什么不可告人的隐私，可邵明音却规避了这个话题，他抬手抵了抵车顶，问能开吗。  
梁真有些后悔开这辆跑了，敞篷的911和有天窗的lx都在车库里停着呢，就这辆gtc4，车顶严严实实的，他想邵明音应该是想吹吹风，就按了自己手边的控制板，将邵明音那边的窗户放下了，见邵明音没开口的意思，梁真以为他是有些乏了，也就不再挑话题。上车后车内音响就自动放了嘻哈列表，梁真怕吵到邵明音，就也给关了。  
从江滨路到木山街道，邵明音的姿势就没怎么变过，以至于梁真跟着导航到了他租的小区门口，还以为邵明音已经睡着了。  
可车一停，邵明音就开了车门下车了，梁真见他一直是醒的，莫名有些失落。  
下车后梁真也没走到驾驶室那边，只是弯下腰敲了敲车门边，和梁真说了句“谢谢”后就要往小区门口走，梁真当然不指望邵明音请他上去坐坐或者什么，但这么快就离开，也太干脆了吧。  
于是梁真也下了车，站在车门后面，叫了声邵明音的名字。

邵明音扭过头，看着这辆不应该出现在这种偏僻小区的gtc4，以及站在敞开的车门后的那个兰州来的梁真，他真的很年轻，很少年心性，也很真诚。  
邵明音问：“还有事？”  
“我——”梁真抿了抿嘴，还是问了，“我想知道，你在那个律师男耳边，都说了啥。”  
邵明音问：“想听？”  
梁真点头：“想听。”

邵明音也没犹豫，就这么走过来了，他们中间隔了个车门，但并不妨碍邵明音把下巴搁在梁真的肩上。  
“我说……”他是故意的，先在梁真脖颈上吹了口气，然后再在他的耳边，“我和他说，约谁也不要约警察，小心告他袭警。”

梁真一个哆嗦，还握着矿泉水瓶的手一用力，使得塑料发出一声吱吱呀呀的声音，他仿佛又看到邵明音说完那句话后，没等自己有任何反应，就倒退两步后转身向前，也就是这时候，一阵风迎面吹来，让梁真闻到邵明音身上那若有若无的膻味。

如今在自家的厨房，梁真深吸了一口气，好像还能闻到那记忆中的味道，那是他自己的味道，却沾染在邵明音身上。

梁真又打开冰箱，这次他没拿矿泉水，而是把头探进了冷冻仓。他需要充足的冷气里镇定那热度不减的神经，以及让那个不争气的满脑子全是邵明音的脑子好好冷静。

14.

梁真是清唱，每两个字之间的停顿要比有伴奏时来得长，听着又大气又慵懒。最后一个字更是被他拉的很长，并且声音一直往下，是只打算唱这一句。

而这一句唱到没了气，梁真才恍然大悟般明白，他之前为什么突然的觉得不对劲。他继而想开口问，可刚一张嘴，邵明音就侧过了头，一时看的他哑口无言。

邵明音问他：“不唱了？”

“啊…唱！怎么不唱。”梁真试着拨了拨琴弦，然后略微苦恼的“啧”了一声，和邵明音坦言。  
“这歌…这歌我就副歌熟，其他歌词没怎么记。”

“这样啊。”邵明音点点头，目光又重新放回到灶台上，也不知是不是错觉，邵明音眨眼的那当口，梁真从那双眼里看到了类似失落的情绪，那情绪是他从未见过的，梁真也从未预想过，他有一天会见到邵明音这样。

他开始从记忆里搜刮邵明音，那个踹门拷自己的邵明音，给自己泡面让自己出局子的邵明音，往吉他盒里放摊平的钱的邵明音，没推开自己拥抱，带自己回家给他做西红柿鸡蛋面的邵明音，每一个邵明音都是和和气气，每一个邵明音都有笑，他笑起来那么好看，谁见了都会心里舒坦，继而生出信任。

梁真还想到在洗手间隔间里给自己口的邵明音，但这次却无关任何欲望。他就是想到了，想到那天到最后，邵明音由着他抓头发和深喉，就是被颜射了也不恼，当精液蹭到他嘴角和脸颊上，他也只是缓缓眨动眼睛，面色寻常平静。梁真以前一直以为那是因为邵明音给别人也这么弄过，所以习惯熟练了，为此梁真还有一点点嫉妒。  
可现在他想法变了，尽管也是猜测。他想邵明音之所以能那么不为所动，就真的只是不为所动罢了。就像现在邵明音明明就活生生站在离自己三四米远的地方，他看着这样的邵明音，莫名就觉得这人跟没有明天，也不在乎明天似的。邵明音也确实不在乎什么明天，未来，前途，他要是在乎，一个外地人，来温州当什么街道片警啊。

梁真终于知道自己为什么觉得不对劲了，他终于想起来，邵明音也是个外地人。

邵明音也是和他一样的异乡客，他是兰州来的梁真，那邵明音又是哪儿的人。他的普通话标准的没有任何口音，生活习惯上也看不出个南北，他在温州应该是有几年了，他难道就不会想他的家，想自己来自哪座山川，来自哪片湖海。

于是那一瞬间的失落在梁真眼里显得弥足珍贵，那是目前为止，潇潇洒洒的邵明音情感上的唯一松懈，是关于家乡故土，梁真唯一的突破口。

而梁真想抓住这一瞬间。

于是梁真开始弹前奏。他确实不记得一部分歌词，但他音准好，总能靠着记忆将那首歌的调子复原出来。只是他弹得很慢，一个音符一个音符缓缓地出来，他低着头，目光专心致志地在指板和吉他弦上流动，开头的第一句是：溜出绿城广场的大门。

那并不是这首歌原来有的歌词，一方面梁真真的没记住“溜出”了哪里，另一方面他的确有现编现造的自信。他玩说唱，就不说快节奏的freestyle，他背过不少韵脚，这种速度的吐字，他就算押不上韵，肯定不会停顿。  
但就是歌词内容，毕竟是现场即兴的，难免就白话了。

“溜出绿城 广场的大门  
拿着吉他 到山塘路口  
城管辛苦 赶到夜市街  
屋漏逢雨 分文没有钱”

梁真自己都觉得搞笑，但还是继续往下唱——

“在愿望的最后一个季节  
碰到邵警官 撑着一把伞……”

梁真抬头了，马上就该是副歌，那几个和弦他信手拈来，旋律也是牢记于心，他没有必要再盯着吉他小心翼翼地扣，当然了，他也想抬头，想看邵明音，想知道邵明音喜不喜欢他这么唱。  
然后他也看见邵明音，扭过头在看他。

梁真喉咙一紧，声音在慢了大概四分之一拍后才切进去，那还不是副歌，他唱：  
“在愿望的最后一个季节  
可不可以 留梁真一晚。”

在最后一个字出来之前，吉他的伴奏声都是单调的音符，仅仅是帮助梁真不跑调，并不构成完整的旋律。可等“留梁真一晚”的愿望出来之后，他便连贯地接上了G、A、 Fm和Bm和弦。因为对开头的不熟悉，他之前的音域都是在中央C调，听起来平平淡淡，但和弦出来后他迅速地升到D调，这使得声音本身的干净在这个较高的音域里展露地淋漓尽致，他看着邵明音，开口是那句山川湖海。  
像是在问邵明音，梁真唱：

“是谁来自，山川湖海  
却囿于昼夜，厨房与爱。”

他终于唱出来了，唱给在厨房的邵明音——  
是谁来自山川湖海，却囿于昼夜厨房与爱。

梁真感受到从未有过的舒坦，他的想法很单纯，就是想唱给邵明音听，他唱出来了，他就心满意足。他都没有继续弹那四个八拍的间奏，他都不想再弹吉他了。  
只是把手搭在吉他上，他开始清唱——

“来到自我意识的边疆  
看到父亲坐在云端抽烟  
他说孩子去和昨天和解吧  
就像我们从前那样。”

前两句梁真还是在唱的，可渐渐地他的音调变得越来越缓，不像是唱歌，更像是讲一个故事，念一首诗。邵明音也不知什么时候整个的侧过身，和门口的梁真面对面。他没有说任何一句话，就这么静静地听，听那首歌也听那首诗。他会眨眼，闭眼时双眼皮舒展开看不出褶皱，而后那眼皮会细微地挣扎抖动，再睁开，内敛的眼睑就再次出现，再往下是睫毛，然后是那双眼，黑白分明的像极简的水墨画。邵明音的眼眸黑得浓郁，就像他的头发，那黑发让梁真想摸，想指尖穿过发梢抓住，那双眼梁真琢磨不透那饱含的是什么情感，却也想琢磨透，那里面是什么情感。

梁真一眨也不眨地看着这样的邵明音，这样的邵明音不笑了，却比任何时候都让他觉得真实，他看到邵明音的唇终于松动了，微微张开，又闭上，梁真丝毫不怀疑，邵明音也是想念，邵明音也是想唱，只需要一个契机，一个靠近，一个邀请，他会唱的，他会开口的。

于是梁真走近了。

他走得很慢，像是深怕惊吓到了邵明音。他轻着脚步，也不让吉他盒和周遭有任何的磕磕碰碰，后四句和前四句刚好相反，他原本是在念，但越往后，音律就越明显。

越往后，他离邵明音也越近。

“用无限适用于未来的方法  
置换体内星辰河流  
用无限适用于未来的方式  
热爱聚合又离散的鸟群。”

他站到了邵明音面前，没有再弹吉他，而是再一次清唱——是谁来自，山川湖海。

像黑墨洇上白纸，梁真的声音在安静中依旧有着某种微妙的渗透力。他走到了那个人面前，微微低下头和眼前的人对视，他能在邵明音眼里看到自己的影子，也只有自己的影子，这和邵明音在梁真眼里看到的一样。在温州的夜里，街道居民楼的小屋，他和一个从兰州来的叫梁真的少年伫足在狭小的厨房间里，梁真的眼睛里有自己。  
邵明音张了张嘴，像是被蛊惑了，他发出了声音，很慢地一个字一个字吐出来，他暂时唱不到梁真的那个音域，但调子是准的：  
“——却囿于昼夜……”

他一停顿，喉结也抖得明显，是唱不下去了。正想勾起嘴角掩盖什么，他感受到梁真离自己靠的更近了。梁真将音域降了下来，降得比C调都还要低，降到只要能开口说话，就肯定能跟着唱的程度，梁真的目光依旧没有离开邵明音，他重复道：“却囿于昼夜……”

那眼神干干净净，没有任何的杂质，就像他的名字，真实而具有生命力。  
这种力量也传递给了邵明音，他开口了，缓缓地，和梁真一起，但成调子地唱那四个字——

厨房与爱。

是谁来自，山川湖海  
却囿于昼夜，厨房与爱。

梁真也笑，他就知道，邵明音能唱，邵明音会唱。

梁真知道，邵明音也会唱完。

当最后两个和弦被弹奏起，梁真抓住那一瞬间了。

他听到邵明音唱，他听到自己唱，在那一瞬间里，两人的声音浑然难分在了一起——

“就在一瞬间——”

那才是整首歌真正的最后一句，梁真随后不开口只弹琴，像是知道邵明音会断断续续地一个字一个字出来，梁真也一个音符一个音符的弹，但每一个拍子，都恰好的和邵明音契合。

邵明音唱了那最后一句，在梁真抓住那一瞬间后，他如同低语倾诉般唱道：“握紧我矛盾密布的手。”

就在一瞬间，握紧我矛盾密布的手。

梁真笑着，又露出了虎牙。他这时候和邵明音距离特别近，要是刻意点，他呼吸的热度就喷到人脸上了。可邵明音并没有介意，也没有往后挪，梁真就又调皮又得寸进尺地勾了勾邵明音的手指，和他说：“你是石家庄人。”

邵明音没说是，也没说不是，目光往下他看到自己身侧的手，那刚刚被梁真勾过的手指上还沾着他的温度，邵明音摩挲着那个给碰过的地方要握拳，却又失力地松开了。  
“我以前听人说过一句话，哪里人唱哪里的歌。我觉得换个说话也成立，哪里人听哪里的歌。”梁真突然凑到了邵明音耳边，邵明音本能要躲，但梁真的声音比他的速度要快，轻轻地，像团棉花在挠痒痒。  
梁真道：“万青乐队四个人，全是石家庄的。”

邵明音吐了口浊气，垂着眼正不知道该回句什么，旁边突然有什么东西的落地碰撞声，梁真也是受了惊的一叫唤，原来是那绿豆汤沸腾了太久，泡沫将锅盖顶了起来。  
邵明音随机熄了火，又迅速地将溅出来的汤汁擦掉，然后拿出碗勺给梁真勺了一碗。梁真放下了吉他，没出厨房门，正对着橱台，就这么端着小口地喝，他并不知道自己现在在厨房端碗勺汤的姿势像极了邵明音，那个昨天，前天，大前天的邵明音。而邵明音就站在稍稍偏后的地方看他的背影，默默地看梁真默默地喝绿豆汤。

邵明音想，原来自己以前就是这样。可一细想，他还是觉得梁真同自己不一样。梁真更年轻，更有朝气，受了什么委屈挫折，吃碗面唱首歌就能重新振作，他就像个小太阳，因为他的出现，这个小公寓带有了人味儿，有了温暖，一成不变的清冷也被驱赶走，只有他在那儿发光发热。  
邵明音想到，他忘了和梁真小太阳说，他唱的真好。在傍晚的街头，他的那句“你唱的很好听”也不是敷衍，而是梁真确实是老天爷赏饭吃，再把真情实感都投入进去，那么一个年轻又真诚会唱歌弹吉他的帅小伙，谁不喜欢，谁舍得赶他走呢。

于是邵明音问了，他先开得口，是他主动的。  
他问梁真：“就一晚上？”

梁真一愣，抱着碗转过身，眼睛眨都不敢眨，等着邵明音的下文。  
邵明音故作随意地用指骨划了划鼻梁，指了指个方向：“那里有张折叠随军床，先说好了，那床就七十厘米宽，你要睡不舒服——”  
“舒服！舒服！”梁真放下碗，一倾身就将邵明音抱住了，用手控住自己双肩和自己面对面时邵明音以为他激动结束了，没想到梁真冲自己有点憨的一笑，就又是一个熊抱。  
这次没有吉他挡着，他们身子大半都是贴着的。邵明音不习惯，手掌都已经覆上梁真的胸膛要推开了，他眼前一闪而过梁真方才的笑。

露着虎牙的，全然是开心的笑。

邵明音那摊开的手掌在梁真的胸膛上静置了几秒，手指还是收力缩起，最后慢慢滑下，落到了自己的腰侧

34  
谁也不知道他们到底吻了多久，那还只是一个吻，谁都是拿出了要将对方拆吃入腹的架势，梁真更是野蛮，一次又一次地摸邵明音的脖子下颌和头发，像是终于吃到了那块肖想的糖，他亲得什么都顾不上了。  
当懵懂和困惑褪去，梁真眼里只有浓烈的情和欲，原来和邵明音接吻是这样，亲上了就挪不动了，就想把人整个都吃掉。  
他们最终还是分开了，但梁真的手并没有停止在邵明音的身上游走。邵明音喘着粗气，抓着梁真的手腕不让他乱动，再看向梁真，迷茫的那个人变成了他自己。  
邵明音看着那双眼，那么清明，是一点都不后悔刚才发生的一切，他反而不知所措了，摇着头喃喃：“你明明不是。”  
你明明就不是同性恋。

梁真没有否认，他眼光高不愿将就，没遇到那个心上人他宁愿单着。他做不到像宋洲那样将性和爱界限分明，犬马声色的日子他也从不感兴趣。  
但哪怕没交过女朋友，梁真自己也知道，他不是同性恋。  
以前不是，以后也不是。

但是——

“但是我现在遇到你了。”

梁真摸着邵明音的头发，他终于可以明目张胆不用等人睡着后偷偷的摸了，别的地方他也想摸，脸，脖子，肩膀锁骨……只要是邵明音，他就魔怔了一般的都想摸。  
“邵明音，我遇到你了，”他的手向下变成了拥抱，“我喜欢的是你啊。”

可邵明音却像听不见，也不再配合，退缩地想离开那个怀抱。

“你不会喜欢的，”邵明音还是摇头，那双眼里越来越浓郁的欲望甚至让他绝望，“你不是，你不会喜欢的。”  
那是梁真头一回在邵明音眼里瞧出胆怯，原来邵明音也会害怕。  
“你不是同性恋，”邵明音语无伦次的，“你不是，你怎么可能喜欢，怎么可能接受……”  
……怎么可能接受另一个同性的身体。

“我为什么不能接受，”梁真坚定的不容置疑。邵明音越反驳，他越咄咄逼人，邵明音越往后退，他就越步步紧逼。  
“只要是你……”梁真说着，手挣开邵明音的控制，探入到他的内裤里，握住同样有反应的那里后他听到邵明音气息的陡升。

“只要是你，我都喜欢。”

“梁真，你别……”邵明音瞬间整个身子都热起来了，他很想阻止梁真，但他命根子就在人手里握着呢，他什么都做不了。  
“你松手…”他只能口头上警告，尽管丝毫没有任何用处，“你别碰那儿。”  
“为什么啊，”梁真的声音及其无辜，“你明明有反应。”  
“不是…”邵明音推他，但已经使不上劲了。男人总是最知道怎么让男人舒服的，光靠手，邵明音就已经被梁真擒住了，他将头埋在枕头里，一手徒劳地继续推梁真，一手食指勾起的指节被他死死衔在嘴里。  
“你真的别碰，梁真，你别碰。”邵明音得了疼，企图抽丝般地从欲望里挣脱出来。  
梁真还真停了，手也抽出来了，隔着内裤有一下没一下的摸，那动作其实更撩。

“为什么不让碰。”梁真问，那声音听着特纯。  
“反正…”邵明音也给不出什么理由，“你别碰那儿，你把手松开。”  
“可你明明有感觉，你明明也喜欢我的，还是说……”那单纯变味了，变得警惕，变得有霸占欲，“还是说这里别人碰过？”

梁真真的就是问问，邵明音比他大六岁，有过性生活太正常不过了，他自己是童子鸡，他没道理要求别人也是。

可出乎意料的，邵明音将头埋得更深了，那声音隔着枕头传过来的，又闷又钝。

“没有。”

梁真眨眨眼，像正在经历热浪来临前的平静：“什么叫没有？”

邵明音也不再一个劲地逃避了，有些事也总是要面对的：“我没和别人做过。”

“啊，这样啊，”梁真傻了，说的话也特别不应景，“原来你也是童子鸡啊。”

“那…”梁真疑惑了，“那你怎么知道你自己是同性恋的？”  
“我一直知道，我大学也有男朋友，同校的。”  
“你大学不是警校嘛，”梁真瞪大眼，是觉得邵明音胆子真大，“那…那然后呢？”  
“然后好不容易请到假，没回家，和他去开房。”邵明音还是喘，情绪压抑的厉害，“我爸不也是警察嘛，觉得不对劲，一查……我们两在宾馆里被抓了个正着…后来也就分开了。”

梁真说不出话了，他都能想象那个画面，那得多尴尬，作为父亲，没个缓冲，又多震惊。

而邵明音同样不好受，那都是多少年的事了，他面对梁真，他告诉梁真了。但说出来他就后悔了，当那些刻意遗忘的记忆重新回忆起依旧是如此清晰，邵明音恐慌了。

“你是不是想那什么？你要我帮你？”他问梁真，也没等到回答，他就自己又说，“你要我像上次那样吗？我帮你。”  
“不…别！”梁真抓着邵明音的手，“等等等会儿，不是聊得好好的嘛，怎么就……”  
“那能不聊这个吗？”邵明音语气里有那么一丝丝央求，“别说这个了。”  
“好好好，不说，不说了。”梁真哄他，就像他之前承诺过的，邵明音不想讲他就不问，邵明音想说，他就会在旁边听。而邵明音此刻流露出的慌乱或许才是真实的那一部分，他也做不到无时无刻像平日里那么淡然，是，他并不试图规避自己的性取向，这看来确实挺潇洒的，但这并不意味着这条不一样的路上，他的风景比别人好多少，邵明音也很难，也又纠结又挣扎，以至于这么多年也没真正迈出那一步，而在他难的时候，他也只能一个人承受。

“睡吧，”邵明音要转身，“太迟了，睡吧。”  
梁真反问：“你睡得着吗？”  
邵明音不言，答案不言而喻。但梁真看着这样的邵明音，怎么看怎么喜欢，也不知道怎么想的，他就往下挪钻到被窝里头了，邵明音并不知道梁真想干什么，直到内裤被扒开。  
当独属于口腔的温度包裹住那里，邵明音觉得自己头皮都发麻了。  
他拒绝过的，他刚开始一直在说拒绝的话，他也不知道是什么时候陷进去的。他也会抓梁真的头发，和自己的不一样，梁真的头发更长，也更硬，就像他这个人，骨子里有种蛮野的劲儿，就像他的名字，是真实的真。  
梁真把被子全掀开了，他要邵明音看清楚了，这种沉溺的快感是谁给的。他会抓住邵明音的手，右手，十指交握后他能感受到邵明音身子是抖的，尤其是射出来那一刻，明明是平躺着，邵明音会绷着腰挺胸，腿也不受控制的弓起又放平。而当梁真并没有因为邵明音的情动而起身，而是继续吮吸的时候，在延长的高潮中，除了再也抑制不住的呻吟和闷哼，邵明音求救般的一直叫梁真的名字。  
那呼唤里是有抗拒的，像是做了什么背德的坏事，邵明音又抗拒又害怕。  
但那呼唤又是邀请的，像是一个人在原地停留了太久，一成不变的困境、走不出去的泥潭里突然的照进一束光。  
“梁真……”他想说很多很多，比如这样是不对的，比如再一次强调，你不是同性恋，你没必要趟这浑水。  
可当梁真将那里清理好，一个卧趴地又躺到自己身边，他连找张纸巾的必要都没有。

因为梁真把那些都咽下去了，等他开口说话，鼻腔里带出的气息都有自己的味道。

“你看，我没骗你吧，”梁真扬扬下巴，像是邀功，又像是要夸奖，“只要是你的，我都喜欢。”

他不是同性恋，但他遇到邵明音了。  
所以只要是邵明音，只要是邵明音的，梁真都喜欢。

而当邵明音在那之后主动的亲了上去，吻住梁真的唇，邵明音最后的那根弦也绷掉了。

35 梁真最终没能去杭州参加地下八英里浙江赛区的比赛，原因非常的不可抗力，因为那个日期和他期末考全撞上了。 梁真第一反应是请假去，三十万呐三十万！但和授课老师一商量，发现英语教学那几门课的老师全都是温州这边一结束，下学期就调回宁波另一所合资学校，这样一来他连开学的补考都没机会，要么按考试安排来，要么就做旷考处理。 但三十万梁真能放弃嘛，考什么试啊，当然是大包小包整理好去杭州啊，趴床上捧着手机正要买动车票呢，邵明音实在看不下去了，在支付前把他屏幕关了。梁真满脑子都是三十万，解锁后继续要订票，邵明音又关屏幕，问他，你三十万拿来是干什么的。 梁真毫无犹豫：“砸我爸身上。” 邵明音：“……” “我严肃我严肃，”梁真不嬉皮笑脸了，“三十万拿来交学费啊，我那个专业杂七杂八的加起来一年十多万呐，我当然要去杭州。” 说完，梁真就又按指纹准备支付，美滋滋正等着验证呢，app突然弹出一条信息，说梁真的银行卡余额不足。 梁真：？？？ 梁真整个人都懵逼了，他不记账，花钱全凭感觉，原本以为还能撑一段时间现在却连去杭州的动车票都买不起了。 但邵明音比梁真淡定多了，像是早料到这一天会到来，他站在床边看着依旧大趴着的梁真，又是叹气又是摇头的样子还真像为孩子操碎心的家长。 “就不说你有没有钱买动车票，你看看你，口口声声说拿奖金是用来读书，你期末考都旷，你有点读书人的样子吗？” 见梁真蹙眉，邵明音又说：“而且你真打算全部精力都押这个比赛上？不是我不信你，全国就这么一个冠军，你就算走到最后总决赛了，万一时间是在秋冬，也解不了你燃眉之急啊。” 梁真眉头皱的更厉害了，梁真是觉得邵明音说得有道理。 “乖乖去考试，”邵明音摸摸他的头，“错过了就错过了，你就当时再好好积累一年，有精力的话再出几首歌什么的。” “也不是不可以，但是……”但是梁真总觉得接演出是件很遥远的事情，除了battle比赛，他并不知道还有什么途径能来那么多钱。 “你先别担心钱，”邵明音道，“你这年纪还是读书重要，离交学费还有小半年呢，到时候真不够，我再帮你填上。” 梁真先是憨憨地笑，但马上又觉得不对：“那我不成吃软饭的了。”这话不说还好，一说出来，邵明音就觉得梁真非常没有自知之明：“你现在天天吃我做的饭，天天睡我租的屋，软饭吃多一点吃少一点，有区别吗？” “好像真的是这样诶，”梁真意识到现实的骨感，他确实在吃邵明音软饭，但他吃得津津有味，那饭也是超级无敌的香。而出于自身的年长，邵明音潜意识里多少有点把自己当长辈，梁真只是闹经济独立，还没真经济独立呢，他生性就护短心也软，梁真钱包要真的山穷水尽，他都不可能不帮。 于是梁真豁然乐观了，三十万没了就没了吧，反正他还有邵明音呢。大大咧咧笑的时候他又问：“那我凭什么能吃你软饭啊。” “你别蹬鼻子上脸啊，”邵明音不正面回答，“要点脸行不行啊梁真小朋友。” “我二十了！二十！”梁真不乐意了，“邵明音同志，你就说一句，承认一下我是你对象不行吗？” 邵明音不说话，就是脸红，正欲往厨房走，梁真就不由分说地将人扑倒在床上，又是打闹又是各种摸：“那我肉偿。” “别闹、别闹！”邵明音打他手，“我明天还要上班。” “又是上班，”梁真努着嘴，是听这句话听到耳朵都要起茧了，“那帮团建的男同志到底什么时候回来啊。你们所长知道邵明音同志这么兢兢业业全年无休，为了街道治安牺牲性生活…啊！疼！疼！”   
梁真捂着耳朵，明明邵明音就捏了一下，他装地和受了什么酷刑一样，一双眼微微眯着，看上去可怜巴巴，没捂耳朵的手闲不住的放在了胸口，说出来的话更是惨兮兮：  
“谁来安抚我那为了爱情粉身碎骨的脆弱心灵。”邵明音：“……”  
“别装了，”邵明音话听着强硬，但他心软的太容易，等梁真再一次的将他抱着将衣服下摆往上掀，吻也落在脖子靠近锁骨的地方，邵明音也没真正推开。 算了，邵明音无奈的想，明天穿高领的毛衣吧。 真脱衣服了，邵明音其实比梁真还害羞。自从生日那晚的告白之后，梁真不仅弯的彻底，胆子也是越来越大，好几个姿势都是他无师自通的解锁的，就差真枪实干了。梁真最喜欢侧着从后面抱住邵明音，一手握住邵明音下面，另一只手还特别爱把原本软塌塌的乳尖撩拨硬。这个习惯挺直男的，包括睡觉前，梁真抱着邵明音，手指也爱抓胸。 邵明音之前都不知道自己有什么敏感点，而乳头就算不是，被梁真这么天天玩也变的有感觉了。  
那体验很微妙，是被吊着的舒服，又痒又绵蔓延到全身，有那么几次邵明音被玩的没了脾气也没了力气，任由精力依旧充沛的梁真使劲蹭自己。 而梁真，梁真就是拱白菜的那头猪，不管邵明音怎么打怎么踹，只要没真的生气，他就是要摸要碰。好几次邵明音真的要发火了，但一看梁真装可怜和单纯那样，狠话已经在嘴边了，到底也没说出来。 这样一味放纵的后果就是梁真越来越得寸进尺，就像今天，他蹭着邵明音股沟射 出来，射完之后他赖着不去浴室，趴邵明音怀里，像得了个新玩具，手在他腰迹游走时那眼神又小心翼翼又充满好奇。 但邵明音又太宠他了，刚开始不管多不乐意，到最后都会用手或者是嘴。就算是和大学时代的那个男朋友，邵明音和他也没做过这种事，有的时候邵明音还是会莫名的恐慌，但当自己做饭的时候梁真会从后面将自己抱住，洗碗的时候又把抹布抢过去，邵明音看到那样的梁真，竟也生出某种向前的勇气。

而再向前，就是二月了。

到了二月，梁真已经考完了试，年前由犹太牵线，他加入了棠叁livehouse策划的一场演出，除了他其他rapper都是本地人，最后一首爆嗨的歌是温州话的，梁真只会副歌的那几句，所以就站在最边上。那天邵明音也来了，依旧是站在最后面，然后在演出结束后把人接回家。回家路上梁真从未有过的平静，遇到红灯停下后梁真看着前方，突然来了一句他新的一年肯定会出电子专辑能开巡演。  
邵明音侧目，两人目光对上后无需言语，他就知道梁真那句承诺分量多珍重。

绿灯了，踩油门换挡那一刻惯性使得邵明音稍稍地往座椅靠背里陷。那触感很真实，他天天开这辆车天天有红绿灯要停，但那一刻短暂的陷入却是从未有过的清晰。邵明音恍然的意识到，原来一个人独处太久了，是会连孤独都麻木了的，而当身边久违的有了陪伴，一切又都如枯木逢春般崭新起来。  
邵明音的余光能看到坐在副驾的梁真，邵明音知道，春天要来了。

42

在酒吧唱了一个月后，梁真总共赚到手了六千多，刨去一个月的房租水电费，剩下的钱拍MV不知道够不够，但把以前录过的歌更精良的制作一遍还是绰绰有余的。梁真效率也高，在犹太空出时间来之前在录音棚里不仅过了遍旧歌，还又出了三首新的，其中也包括除夕夜那晚他在邵明音家里唱的四句hook，后加上的verse主题是则是关于音乐梦想和对自己未来的期许。梁真录歌一直找的同个录音师，那首歌制作完后录音师都说他给圈内那么多rapper做过那么多首说唱，什么风格没见过，但没一首像《翻山越岭》，尤其是副歌的那四句，温柔到像一滴水落在吸水饱和的海绵上。  
《翻山越岭》录完后梁真并没有上传，而是打算放到数字专辑里，所以他就只给邵明音听，听得时候邵明音就是一直笑，也不说话，就是很开心的笑。被梁真缠了老半天他才憋出一句评价，说听着心里暖暖的。  
邵明音问梁真那什么时候出专辑，梁真就说还要等等犹太，是希望两人合作的歌也放到那张专辑里头。他和犹太也一直联系着，伴奏beat也早就决定好了，至于主题，梁真和犹太也是一拍即合。都不用那天battle梁真特意提，温州的歌只有《浙江温州江南皮革厂倒闭了》这一段子一直是犹太的一个痛，他是温州的歌手，他当然也希望代表温州的那首歌是正面的，他做得每一首歌也是奔着让大家对温州改观不要提到温州就是江南皮革厂的目标去的。

犹太的需求目中程度上和梁真的想法是不谋而合的，梁真一直知道温州外来人口多，但在他住到木山街道之前，他一个中瑞曼哈顿有跃层、交的朋友住鹿城广场的小少爷其实并没有直观感受到这种“多”。但和邵明音在一起后，梁真不止一次地去派出所里溜达，一张嘴把张姐等女同胞哄得老欢喜了，街道里有什么事需要邵明音出警去看看，梁真给女同胞使个眼色，就全都帮着说“小邵啊，梁真想去你就把人带着呗，说不定还能帮上忙”。  
邵明音能怎么办呢，只能让梁真也坐后面带他出去看看，梁真原本只是想和邵明音多呆一会儿，但这样出警的次数多了，他也借此看到了不少人间真实，小到街坊邻居的鸡毛蒜皮，大到工厂老板跑路农民工维权无门，这是他读书的前两年都没接触过的温州，但这也是真正的温州。  
而梁真也是在温州的外地人，一个真实的温州是不得不提从五湖四海来的外地人的，如果说犹太的歌词的创作是从温州土著的身份出发的，那么梁真写的那一部分就是作为一个外来者，以及由他出发的整个外地人群体在温州这座城市的生活百态。

一切都进行的很顺利，主题定好后两人的歌词都写得很快，但摆在他们面前还有一个难题，那就是副歌部分到底要唱什么。梁真写了几句犹太都觉得不太很合适，但把笔给犹太，他其实也写不出满意的。一首说唱作品的副歌承载的功能和情感不比rap部分的歌词少，在纠结商讨了好几天后都没有写出让两个人都“我操！就是这个！”的hook歌词后，梁真开玩笑地说网上有首抒情版的《浙江温州江南皮革厂倒闭了》，实在不行他们就remix这首。

“兄弟你听我说，”梁真说瞎话完全不需要打草稿，“我觉得这是个娱乐至死的年代，是个荒诞到真正的艺术明珠蒙尘，用于洗脑的口水垃圾歌反而熠熠生辉的最好也最差的时代。我们不如也荒诞一回，荒诞到底，remix江南皮革厂。”  
“remix江南皮革厂？”犹太懵了，“那不就成喜剧说唱了嘛。”  
“那不也意味着我们的歌抵达了一个至高境界嘛，伟大的喜剧都是能让人笑出眼泪的，”梁真继续神神叨叨，“咱们就做一出能让人听出悲剧的喜剧。”  
“啊……”  
犹太还真没反驳，梁真怕他真给绕进去了，连忙又说：“我开玩笑瞎说的，怎么可能真remix江南皮革厂。咱们这两天都好好想想，说不定合适的就出来了。”随后他们约了个进录音棚的时间，告别后见梁真是要去坐公交，有车的犹太一看都快六点了，就说送送他。

梁真也没推脱，和犹太报了木山街道派出所的地名，一路上犹太好几次都想问问那天那个开警车的是梁真什么人，但见梁真没主动提，他也不好意思问。等车开到目的地，梁真道了谢后大踏步地往局子里走，犹太看着那个背影，没来由觉得年轻真好。  
而进了局子后的梁真更是汽轻车熟路就进了邵明音的办公室，里面除了他还有好几个女警呢，除了张姐，其他几个也都是有娃的年纪，一看梁真来了，眉开眼笑地和见着自己小孩长大的模样似的。  
“梁真又来找小邵啊，”赵姐看了看正在理桌子的邵明音，“今天不用陪太久呢，小邵晚上不值班，马上就可以回去了。”  
“回去好啊，”梁真找了张凳子在旁边坐下了，“赵姐你不知道，邵警官真的太为人民服务了，太爱工作了，他对象都找我吐槽好几回了，说夜班太多他们不仅联系少，也伤邵警官身体。”  
“哟…”赵姐听着，那叫一个忧心忡忡，“赵姐明白了，”她稍稍凑过去，小声地和梁真说，“那我下次排时间的时候再留意着点，再不济也把小邵的夜班安排在工作日那几天，你不说他对象还是学生嘛，我让小邵星期六天都早点回去，他们视频啊什么的也都方便。”  
“赵姐你真的是太好了！”梁真握着她的手，“我先替你对象谢谢您！”  
“不客气不客气，”赵姐也笑，“赵姐就等着结婚呢，到时候给小邵和对象都包个大红包！”  
“咳咳…”邵明音鸡皮疙瘩已经能扫一地了，也实在听不下去了，假装咳嗽地打断他们两，逃离般地走出了办公室的门，他前脚刚出去梁真后脚也说自己要去洗手间，尾随着跟邵明音进了隔间后，梁真反手就是将门一锁。

“出去。”邵明音压着嗓子训梁真，正要解腰带的手也要去开门锁，梁真怎么可能这么听话，抓着人手臂就把邵明音推到隔间的隔板上，那声音并不算轻，邵明音刚要发火，梁真就伸出一根手指抵在他唇上做出嘘声。  
“我刚才看过了，这里面没别人，”梁真靠过来，膝盖欲要顶开邵明音的腿，邵明音推他，梁真就乘机将他双手手腕读握住，高举过头顶后抵在隔板上。  
“梁真！你真以为我不敢动你？”邵明音声音还是轻，与其说是生气，他的反应其实更像是害臊，被梁真一亲后他拒绝地扭过头，是让梁真别在这儿胡闹。  
“我就要在这儿！”梁真彻底控住了邵明音，有反应的那儿也隔着衣服抵着邵明音的小腹。  
“我早想这样了，”梁真空着的那只手拽邵明音的警服衣领，“我早就想这样干你，就穿着这一身……”  
“别闹！”邵明音还是挣开了，也推了梁真一把，跟梁真再在一个隔间待下去梁真指不定还会做什么荒唐事呢，他厕所也不上了，边整理衣服边开了门，直接就出去了。  
梁真还是第一次看邵明音这么抵触，站在隔间里回想了一下他方才的反应，觉得邵明音真可爱。他随后也出了门，却不想邵明音也还是站在洗手台前，侧对着门口站着，没有动。

“怎么了？”隔间的门是向外开的，梁真的视线有所遮挡，还以为邵明音是在等自己，就一个越步地将人抱住，邵明音一个踉跄，使劲地打梁真手臂，那声训斥的“别闹”是真的生气了。  
梁真连忙缩回手，规规矩矩地站邵明音旁边，和他一起往门的方向看后梁真瞬间就瞪直了眼，一颗心也提到了嗓门眼。  
邵明音也慌，一慌手上动作也乱，衣服到现在才整理好。站在门口的派出所所长赵宝刚是看着这两人从一个隔间里出来的，邵明音刚出来又“衣衫不整”，他年纪虽然大又快要退休了，但也没完全被时代潮流抛下，赵宝刚但凡联想一下，也能猜到他们两个刚才在隔间里干了什么。

“所、所长……”梁真派出所次数来多了，当然也认识赵宝刚，“所长不是你想的那样，我——”  
“你什么你？”赵宝刚指着他，“什么叫不是我想的那样，我想哪样了？”  
“我、你……”梁真咽了口唾沫，罕见地说不出话了，是也不知道该怎么解释。他现在特别后悔刚才的精虫上脑，也特别怕，怕老所长从此看轻了邵明音，给邵明音以后的工作使绊子。  
梁真在那儿暗暗着急懊恼呢，赵宝刚虽然指着他，但却一眼都不看，就问邵明音：“真是他？”  
邵明音抿了抿唇，不说话，只是点了下头。  
见邵明音是这反应，赵宝刚也从门口走进来了：“我就说你哪儿来的对象，还以为你是能接受姑娘了，没想到是个幌子。”

梁真听赵宝刚这么一说，瞬间就觉得柳暗花明了，原来老所长之前就知道邵明音的性取向，那老所长不就是友军嘛。

赵宝刚还是指着梁真，又问了邵明音一遍：“真是他？”  
邵明音恩声，梁真也跟着点头，刚准备笑呢，赵宝刚就重重地“诶”了一声，一跺脚，看着邵明音的眼神里是毫不掩饰的恨铁不成钢。

“这小伙子能靠谱？！”赵宝刚那叫一个气，“我不同意！”

47

梁真：我想勾个脏辫。

邵明音看到那条消息算是想明白了，为什么自己为什么每次催梁真去剪头发他都是再说，原来是老有预谋。  
邵明音：你这是通知我一声还是咨询我意见。  
梁真：乖巧.Jpg  
邵明音：……

邵明音让梁真把照片发来看看，梁真却卖个关子，说等会儿他就来警局了，让邵明音当面验收。邵明音今天不值夜班，就问梁真晚饭要不要在警局的食堂吃，梁真没立即回，五六分钟后他给邵明音打电话，说他在警局门口了。  
“怎么不进来？”邵明音也到下班的点了，边接电话边往外面走，等他到了警局旁边的露天停车场，他看见了那个悠闲的倚着老桑塔纳的梁真，突然就停下了脚步。  
这时候天还没完全暗，但亮起的路灯已经照在了停车场上，同样也包括那个少年。梁真还是穿着早上出门那一身，黑帆布鞋鞋带系得松松垮垮，深绿色工装外套里是件领口有做旧破洞的灰棉T，显得整个人随意又精神。他一手插在裤兜里一手拿着手机贴着耳朵，冲邵明音笑的时候他的声音从眼前和手机里几乎是同步传来。  
“怎么？”梁真问邵明音，“你老公帅得你走不动路了？”

邵明音听完就把通话挂断了，但他随后想从旁边绕到驾驶位的意图也很快被梁真看穿。梁真拦住了他去路，被左右阻挡了好几次后邵明音就再次停下了脚步，手也随梁真愿的摸上了那新发型。

梁真没染，除了被剃短的鬓角两侧，其他头发都被编成约莫七八厘米的辫子，有几根上还套了有雕刻花纹的旧银珠子。邵明音原本以为这样的脏辫会很硬，因为梁真发质本来就不软，但真摸上去了，那脏辫却不点也不扎手。

邵明音问：“你原来头发能有这么长？”  
“我想把脏辫扎起来，所以让编发师傅搓了假发进去，”梁真模拟了个做羊毛毡的动作，“我以后头发要是又长长了，我可以直接在家自己勾。”  
“嗯…”邵明音点点头，然后就侧了个身走开，拉开车门后坐进去了，梁真也上车，边系安全带边问邵明音：“你还没说我帅不帅呢。”  
邵明音抿着嘴笑，那眼神也是让梁真自己体会，梁真知道自己套不出答案了，但也没没讪讪地把后背靠回去，而是继续问邵明音：“我们晚上去看电影吧！”

“我们还没正儿八经约过会呢，”梁真道，“择日不如撞日！”  
邵明音都不记得自己上一次看电影是时候了：“最近有什么电影吗？”  
“不是院线电影，我订了个私人电影院的包厢，”梁真报了个商场的地名，“情侣豪华观影套餐。”  
邵明音还是觉得太仓促了：“我制服衬衫都没换。”  
“不用换啊，”梁真将自己那件外套脱了：“你穿我的，警号不就遮住了。我们看完电影还可以去买衣服啊，今年都没见你添过衣服。”  
邵明音接过梁真的外套了，觉得也不是不可以，把梁真的外套套上后他想到今年没添衣服的不只是自己，等看完电影去商场里逛逛，要是碰到合适的也给梁真买几件。

坐着没感觉，等邵明音开到目的地走下车了，他一撩那件外套的袖口，才发现梁真的外套比他预计的都要大，再加上邵明音肩没梁真宽，衣服撑不起来后就显得他比实际年龄还要小好几岁。

“你知道你现在像什么吗？”梁真帮他拉外套拉链，“等会儿进那个电影院，有工作人员问起来我们关系，我就说你是我同学。”  
“不对，”梁真马上改口，“我要说我是你哥。”

梁真脑补的美滋滋呢，但真进了那个私人电影院，领他们去包厢的工作人员虽然好奇，但出于职业素质也没有过问。而梁真这次是真正儿八经只想和邵明音看场电影，门关上后就和按着遥控板找感兴趣的片源。  
梁真没看什么眼前一亮的片子，所以遥控板按得很快，他问邵明音想看什么，邵明音也说随便。梁真就继续随便找，按到港片分类后第一页就有《无间道》。

梁真按遥控板的手先是一停顿，是想到邵明音之前提过他也当过卧底，正打算往下一页翻，邵明音说，那就看这个吧。

于是他和邵明音就一起躺在大屏幕前的那张懒人沙发上，这让开头的那首《被遗忘的时光》非常有代入感，蔡琴通透的歌声萦绕着梁朝伟和刘德华，也同样环绕着梁真和邵明音。  
梁真看着梁朝伟油油的刘海，和邵明音说，他第一次看完这片子后连着好长一段时间一星期只洗一次头，就为了要梁朝伟头发那种感觉，又颓废又酷帅。邵明音就笑，问他那脏辫要怎么洗，梁真说平时头发怎么洗脏辫也怎么洗。  
然后就是电影里经典的阳台戏之一，梁朝伟问来接头的黄秋生，明明说三年，三年后又三年，三年后又三年，他当卧底就快十年了。

这个数字还是让梁真有些紧张，使得他侧过头看和自己紧靠着肩膀的邵明音。邵明音知道他好奇什么，依旧是看着电影里的阳台，他和梁真说他就只当了一个三年。

梁真问：“那你为什么要去当卧底啊。”  
邵明音就勾着嘴角笑了一下，手指勾着自己头发：“可能也是以为做卧底会很酷很帅吧。”  
这显然不是那个够有说服力的理由，邵明音那时候都十九了，怎么可能不知道卧底的风险，更何况他父亲就是当警察的，邵明音想去，他父亲能同意？

“我不是和你说过我在警校有男朋友嘛，还被我爸抓了个正着，”邵明音还是笑，“我十九岁的时候，和现在挺不一样的。”  
梁真看邵明音，邵明音也看他。  
邵明音说，我十九岁那会儿也和你差不多吧。

“家里人不让我继续谈，我偏要犟，一点委曲求全都不会。我就觉得自己没错，我为什么不能喜欢男的…我以前真的挺‘跳’的，看我不爽的人也有，就告到校方了。”

“其实刚开始是他自愿报名去当卧底，这样校方答应不处理我。我就觉得这样不行，不能都他一个人担着，他去当卧底那我也去。”  
“但其实去一个就可以了，事情都是因我而起的，那当然是我去。我父母当然不能接受啊，离家那天我爸还说，出了这个门就别回来了……”

“卧底肯定不止我一个，大家配合的很好，所以只用了三年那个贩毒团伙被一窝端。虽然连根拔得彻底，但为了安全起见我户口还是迁了，”邵明音一停顿，“我身份证上写的也是温州。”

邵明音点点头，说差不多就是这样。

“那你父母……”  
邵明音不说，他真的不想说，良久他才挤出一句，说有些事碰上了，就真的是碰上了。  
而且也和毒有关。

那是另一个故事，也发生在那三年里。买家接头暴露后劫持了校车，车上的音乐老师就是邵明音的母亲，而上前营救的特警队伍里有邵明音的父亲。毒贩都是没良心可言的，知道自己逃不脱了，就想拉其他人垫背。而在听到自己的妻子为了保护学生而发出的绝望的呼喊，作为丈夫又怎么可能无动于衷……

觉得很愧疚，邵明音说，所以这三年不是不想回去，是不敢。  
他笑，说如果没遇到梁真，他一个户口身份证迁得干干净净的人，还真快忘了自己哪儿来的了。  
“倒是你……”邵明音怎么能放过这么好的机会，当然是要好好教育一番，“你真的别碰那些东西，百害无一利，你要是真的碰了……”

梁真深吸了一口气，没吐出来，跟听审判一样的听邵明音的后话。他以为邵明音会说分手，会毫不留情面的抓他，会把他送戒毒所……那么短短几秒的停顿里他自以为想到了所有的可能，他想邵明音那么恨，他肯定也不是例外。

可他却只听到邵明音说，他会把自己铐起来，像第一天遇见那样。

“然后关房间里，直到彻底戒掉，”邵明音道，像是知道自己这么说很没气势，邵明音握拳要捶梁真胸口，补充说他到时候会很凶的。  
梁真就握住他的拳头，摊平后十指相交，他说他这辈子都不会给邵明音这个机会。

随后电影就放到了梁朝伟去看心理医生，从咨询室的沙发上睡醒后他说在这里能睡舒服点。梁真就抬手，搂过邵明音肩，将他又往自己这边拥了拥，活跃气氛道：“以后要是有禁毒委员会办公室找我写推广曲，我肯定免费。”  
邵明音就笑，不是不相信梁真以后接不到推广曲，而是不相信禁委办会这么潮。  
“真的假的？那你不就又红又专了嘛，”邵明音打趣，“你这算不算也是被招安了。”  
“这哪是被招安啊，”梁真神气道，“我这叫为爱发电！”

看完电影后他们顺便就在商场里吃了顿火锅，梁真是真的挺爱吃醋的，专门调了一碟只有醋和葱花的。为了方便吃饭梁真把脏辫扎起来了，低头的时候能让对面的邵明音清清楚楚看到额头和眉目的轮廓线条。吃到一半的时候他们旁边桌来了一个三口之家，小男孩手还不够长，想捞锅里的东西得站起来，他爸爸就哄着让儿子小心不要烫到，然后每次都先夹点东西到儿子的碟子里，然后再自己吃。  
因为一直看梁真，邵明音也注意到梁真时不时地会往那一桌瞟，邵明音猜他是触景生情了，夹了片毛肚放锅里涮，正打算再过几秒就送到梁真碗里，梁真先夹了一大筷子羊肉给他。

那毛肚最终也到梁真碗里了，梁真涮了好几遍醋，吃得特别开心。

等火锅吃完，两人就去逛衣服了。两个男人买衣服那不叫逛街，就是看到中意的，试了之后合身就直接买了，前前后后都不用二十分钟。邵明音把制服衬衫也换下了，穿身上那件和梁真的T恤颜色很相近，梁真就不让他再套自己的外套了，是想也穿回情侣衫。  
本来买完衣服，他们也该回去了，但路过一家潮牌店的橱窗鞋柜后邵明音停下了脚步，问梁真要不要进去看看。  
梁真先是摇头：“我鞋够穿啊。”  
“进去看看吧，”邵明音推着他后背，脚也不小心踩到梁真鞋跟，“你真打算穿双回力去开巡演？”  
“那怎么了？”梁真觉得没毛病啊，“回力是国货之光，我爱made in China。”

但梁真还是进去了，这样的店才是他以前买衣服裤子鞋常去的，里面都是贵的要死的潮牌和联名，但自从和邵明音住一起后梁真在这方面的物质需求急剧下降，再说了，就梁真这身材长相，回力他也能穿成匡威，他当然没放心思在怎么打扮自己上。

而现在又进了这种店，梁真嘴上说着不想买，但还真看到喜欢的了，试了之后他还没放回去呢，邵明音就让店员包起来了。梁真刚想说别花这个冤枉钱，邵明音就又拿了根头巾，折叠了几次后将那头巾贴着梁真的额头、穿过剃掉的鬓角上方系到后脑勺，并且打了个结。做完这一切后邵明音把手放在梁真肩上，认认真真地看少年的新装扮，看着看着就笑了。

“你怎么还脸红了？”梁真问他。邵明音让梁真转过身照镜子，同时把他绑着脏辫的头绳也解下来了。梁真看着镜子里的邵明音抬手将自己的脏辫稍稍弄散，然后贴着自己耳朵说，哥哥好帅。

梁真本来就没什么表情的脸因为这句话瞬间就冷了，看上去真的很酷，他这大半年是真的又长高了不少，比快一米八的邵明音还要高半个头，尽管青涩还未全然褪去，但真的有哥哥的样子了。

“哥哥太帅了，不想给别人看。”

邵明音的声音还是轻飘飘的，撩的梁真邪火乱窜，但他表面还是故作镇定，直到邵明音又拿了顶帽子给梁真反着戴上，说：“藏起来。”

梁真才撑起来的冷酷人设在那句“藏起来”后彻底崩了，他才想把给自己买鞋买头巾买帽子的邵明音藏起来。付完钱往停车的地方走的时候谁也没说话，明明知道邵明音把车停那么远是因为商场的地下车库满了，但当他们在后车座里荒唐，他听到邵明音被颠地一遍遍叫“哥哥”，又是要快又是要慢，他出入那个销魂的地方，他也不知道问了多少遍邵明音是不是故意的……

可等极致的欢愉结束，梁真搂着坐在自己腿上短暂脱力并且轻微颤抖的人，他不得不承认自己心里是有生出一丝遗憾的。

他不知道邵明音会不会也有这种感觉，但这一刻他真的好希望自己是真的哥哥。

他向邵明音假设，如果是很成熟的梁真遇到了邵明音的十九岁，如果他真的比邵明音大，那么会不会就没有那三年了，那么邵明音就不会见不到父母最后一面，在档案上销声匿迹故土家乡也不会成为伤心地。

梁真知道这种假设都是徒劳的、无用的，但他心疼邵明音是真的，那三年肯定不会像邵明音说得那么轻描淡写，而在最黑暗痛苦的三年里，他没有遇到邵明音。

“你真的没必要苛责自己。”邵明音道。他说这话的时候梁真已经在开车了，而他坐在副驾，微眯着眼不想动，身上还披着梁真的外套，“人都是要为自己的选择负责的。”  
“再说了，如果没有那三年，我也不会来温州。”  
邵明音道，也就不会遇到梁真的十九岁了。

一阵沉默后，梁真问邵明音明天想吃什么。  
“你不是说明天要拍mv吗？拍到什么时候？”  
“说不准……”  
“那我直接打包食堂吧，”邵明音道，“你明天也别太赶，拍迟了我就去接你。”  
……

气氛很快因为这些日常对话而不再紧张，他们脸上也再次染上笑意。邵明音问梁真他今天怎么不乐观了，平时要是碰到这种话题，他肯定会大大方方地说“tomorrow is another day”。

“明天确实是新的一天呢，”梁真也不惆怅了，“以后的每一天都是崭新的。”

“邵明音。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们今年回石家庄过年吗？”  
邵明音没马上回答，而是反问梁真他年前还会开巡演吗。

“那顺便就给你定个小目标。”邵明音笑着看着前方，眼眸里也染着暖意的光。

他向梁真承诺，如果年前的巡演能往北一直开到石家庄，他就带梁真回故土和家乡。

49  
七月，梁真开始跑巡演，第一站是嘉兴，然后是杭州，南京之后就返程，上海演完之后最后一场在温州。  
梁真在圈里还没和谁有正面的beef，所以人缘还算不错，每到一个城市都会有homie招待，赚钱之余还能在这些城市深度游并且结识更多志同道合的兄弟。在巡演的半个月里梁真也拍了不少吃喝玩乐的短视频，并在从南京回上海的路上挑出了一些素材剪了个十分钟的vlog发到微博，以此来纪念自己这些天怎么丰富精彩的。  
可等第二天早起一睁眼一刷评论，梁真却发现有好几条留言都说想买今天晚上的票但是购票渠道提前关闭了。  
梁真有点不能理解了，之前的三场演出虽然人也多，但票想买还是能买到的，怎么到了上海购票渠道就关闭了。他就去问上海场地的负责人到底是什么个情况，负责人说他们livehouse运作了也好几年了，但单场演出卖出超过一千张票他们也是头一次。这个人数已经是超出酒场地容纳量了，hiphop的演出现场气氛又太燥了，票再卖下去他们怕听众嗨过头出了踩踏没有安全保障。

梁真和负责人聊的时候一直很冷静，也没有表现出其他情绪。但一挂完负责人的电话梁真立马就打电话给邵明音。接通后他的兴奋劲全都藏不住了，衣服还没穿呢就跳上酒店的床蹦跳了好几下，和邵明音说自己的演出票卖sold out了。

“我的大明星，你真的一点自己已经火了的自觉都没有吗？”电话那头的邵明音笑，像是也刚睡醒，声音有些含糊，“你在闲鱼上搜一下你上海那场的票，还有倒买倒卖呐。”  
“不是吧，”梁真还真不知道这回事，但这不是重点，重点是邵明音居然知道。

“我说邵明音啊，”梁真嘚瑟道，“你怎么连闲鱼都不放过啊，说！你微博也天天刷我的饭拍现场视频啊。”  
“对啊，每天早起睡前都刷一刷，今天的份刚刷完呢，”邵明音特别坦诚，“每天都能看到新的快乐源泉，对了，我还重温了你在嘉兴那一场呢，第一首歌就忘词了。”  
梁真：“……”  
“还有在南京啊，”邵明音咯咯的笑，“你演出那天晚上是不是把矿泉水浇自己头上嘛，哦呦，你回头也看看实时微博最新的那一个视频，你的脏辫沾水后真的好可爱哦……”  
“别说了别说了！”梁真气急败坏地打断，“我就忘了一句，而且我freestyle填进去了啊，怎么就你听出来了。还有还有，我长得帅，我长得帅我就是平头我也好看，我爱怎么往头上泼水我怎么泼。”  
“哟，”邵明音逗他，“小朋友还来脾气了？这么较真啊。”  
梁真：“……”  
梁真放弃和邵明音拌嘴了，他还想继续问问呢，想知道邵明音还在微博上刷到什么有意思的了。  
“有意思的啊……”邵明音把声音拉长，“也不是没有，比如——”

邵明音没马上接下去，而是停顿了，梁真套了衣服后拿着手机坐在矮飘窗上，边等邵明音开口边看上海雾蒙蒙的早晨。  
但他没等到下文，反而听到邵明音呼吸越来越重，甚至还带着点上扬的气音。  
梁真登时眼睛一眯，站起身后他问电话那头的邵明音在干什么呢。  
邵明音没回答，像是知道被发现了，他也不再压抑从鼻腔里出来的轻哼。

“邵明音，”梁真低着嗓子，“你手现在放在哪儿呐。”  
都是男人，男人早上起来会有什么反应两人都心知肚明，邵明音就是不告诉梁真，梁真也能想象他现在手摸在哪儿。他问邵明音从什么时候开始的，邵明音说电话一接通一听到你的声音就有反应。

“嗯……梁真……”  
“我在，”梁真换了只手拿手机，他现在特别想视频，他想看邵明音情动的样子，但邵明音不让，他就只能听得见喘息，见不到也摸不到。梁真不甘心啊，这种不甘很快变成了言语上的挑逗，邵明音第一次听梁真说那么多骚话，羞得一句也反驳不了，快要到的时候邵明音断断续续地复述他没讲完的有意思的事，他说他也看到莉莉的微博了，莉莉现在是梁真超话的主持人。  
“嗯，”梁真知道自己怎么说话会让邵明音觉得酥觉得麻，他现在就用那种口吻，“她和朋友来南京玩，顺便就来看了。”  
“她说你合影的时候超有男友力，合影的时候……嗯……”  
“对，我当时已经要回后台了，还是有歌迷想合影，情绪也比较激动，就拉扯到我衣服了。”  
“然后你……”  
邵明音都知道，他都看到了，但他想听梁真亲口说。

“然后我……”梁真也舔了舔下唇，他想象着邵明音现在的样子，躺在床上接电话，侧着身，衣服裤子可能都穿好了呢，是制服，但他还是解了腰带，手伸到那里面摸。

“你奶.子立起来了吗？”  
“梁真！”  
“你告诉我有没有立起来，我就告诉你我怎么说的。”  
“……”  
“立着的吗？立着就捏捏它，像我平时那样玩……”  
“梁真……”邵明音的声音变软了，发腻了。  
“你在揉奶子对吧，你把它捏起来，然后再松开，就这样拉扯…我昨天也和她们说别拉拉扯扯，影响不好。”  
“梁真…”  
“我和她们说，”梁真的声音特别蛊惑，“我和她们说，我对象还等着我回去呢。”  
他随后听到邵明音一声闷哼，再吐出来的气息是抖得，梁真也受不了了，耳机一插就是退到另一个app看从上海回温州南的动车票。他就要下单了，缓过神的邵明音让他别买。

“来回好几百呢，别回来。”  
“我……”梁真瞬间就语塞了，“我…邵明音你！”他控诉，“你这不是只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯！你……！”  
“你今天晚上就有演出，你回来了演出就赶不上了。”  
“可是你……！”  
“梁真。”邵明音叫他名字，也没有刻意安抚，倦懒又平和。  
“嗯。”梁真应得不情不愿。

“梁真，我想你。”

听到那三个字的那一瞬梁真连欲火都平息了不少，他重新坐回飘窗上了，看着窗外早高峰车辆的川流不息，又直白又有点害羞地说，我也想你。  
“那就等演出结束啊，”邵明音道，“明天是周末呐，我等你回来。”

那天晚上的演出比之前的任何一场都来得成功，人数多是一个原因，另一个原因也是梁真特别卖力。他那晚的状态也特别好，导致原定十点结束的演出在观众的不退场和呐喊里延长到了十二点。而等一切都结束，梁真没休息几个钟头就坐最早六点十七那班动车前往温州南。  
他到底年轻，这么折腾也不觉得累，在动车上眯了一两个小时就精神抖擞神清气爽。等从动车站打车回到家，他站在门口也没掏钥匙，而是敲门，都不用提前问，他知道邵明音今天白天肯定腾出时间了，他肯定在家。

而当门从里面打开，梁真跟入室抢劫一样不由分说地冲进去。门一关，行李箱往玄关一放，梁真丝毫由不得邵明音反抗地就开始脱他的衣服，邵明音半推半就地配合，边亲边脱，等到了床上，两人也坦诚相待了。  
梁真巡演跑了半个月，也饿了半个月，手上动作和平时相比自然没了轻重，但他虽然着急，该有的步骤还是一步不少，手指弄得差不多就要换真家伙了，他突然就听到了一声敲门。

那敲门声起先只响了一次，梁真装没听见要继续，那敲门声就又响了，这次是三声。  
“操…”梁真下面都已经抵着了，箭在弦上被这么一打断，他能不骂脏嘛。虽然那声“操”他只是比了个口型，但额头的青筋已经因为情绪的浮动而隐隐约约能看得见了，  
“这时候谁会来找到这儿来？”梁真憋着一股气呢，问邵明音也是问自己，怎么也想不明白。邵明音安抚地抚摸着他额头和头发，离开梁真的臂膀站起身，是准备去开门。  
和梁真不一样，邵明音的衣服基本上都是在玄关处就脱完的。邵明音走过去，先是穿了内裤和裤子，然后边系着腰带边往门那边走，走到门前了，他也把那件短袖捡起来了。

他离门太近了，完全是没有任何目的性的，他就往猫眼看，是想知道到底是谁。他并没有任何可能的人选，所以看到屋外站着的是个不苟言笑西装革履的中年大叔，他也想不起来自己曾经遇到过这个人。

可再多看几眼，邵明音还真觉得眼熟，那个大叔的轮廓和眉目是那么熟悉，好像真的在哪里见过，好像朝夕相处过。  
而就在他思虑之际，这双眉眼的主人直直地看向猫眼。尽管知道外面的人不可能看见里面发生了什么，邵明音对着那个眼神，他心里还是突然一空。

邵明音开始套衣服，但手不知怎么的就抖得不成样子，他只能往后退不让自己能看到那个猫眼。  
但这个房间就那么大，他退了那几步，还在慢慢悠悠穿衣服的梁真就注意到邵明音的失态，他还没开口，邵明音就结结巴巴地让他快点把衣服穿好。

邵明音刚一说完，敲门声就又响了，梁真能看到邵明音瞳孔都是一缩，整个人都僵着。他连忙帮着邵明音把他的那件短袖穿上，等他走到门口了，他自己的衣服也穿好了。  
梁真没邵明音的那种警惕，每次开门前都会先看看猫眼，但今天他也留个心了，手虽然已经放到门把手上了，眼睛还是贴着那个小洞先看看。

然后梁真也把手缩回来了。

他也往后退了一步，看着那个小洞，一手插着腰，一手勾着手指在鼻子下面蹭了蹭，这意味着梁真也是没想到来者居然是这个人，梁真也紧张。

而他能不紧张吗？

——屋外的人是梁崇伟，梁真能不紧张吗？

52  
梁崇伟回兰州前，梁真在鹿城区的华侨饭店请父亲吃了顿饭。

都来温州了，就算再吃不惯，东海海鲜总是要尝一尝的。于是两个兰州人加起来尝了两口后，还是招呼来了服务生多加两个牛羊肉的菜。  
那顿饭邵明音也在，他也不是海边生的，也不爱吃海鲜，但秉承不浪费的原则结束后他还是把那几个鱼虾蟹都打包了，是打算明后天做面的时候放一些下去提鲜。一顿饭下来三人也没有聊特别多，但在梁真结账前，梁崇伟提到关于回家过年。  
“你爷爷也想见邵明音，”梁崇伟语气平静，“明年二月份早点回来吧。”  
梁真一下子就乐了：“这可是你说得啊，可别反悔！”  
“是我说的，”梁崇伟看着儿子激动的样子，嘴角有点扬，“回来一起吃年夜饭吧。”  
“可——”梁真正打算满口答应呢，突然又想到什么，“可以”变成了“可是”。

“可是二月我们计划是去石家庄。”  
“也不一定回石家庄，”邵明音道，“家里老人肯定也想你，你放假后早点回去吧。”  
“那怎么行，”梁真凑过去，也不管他爸爸就在边上，他贴着邵明音耳朵小声道，“你答应过我的，巡演开到石家庄，你就陪我…不对，我就陪你回故乡。”

这时候拿着账单的服务员也过来了，梁真兴头上呢，看都不看就直接刷了卡。等把他爸送走了回到了家，梁真对着小票上的数字，愁眉苦脸的一点结账时的潇洒都没有。

“吃了多少钱啊，”邵明音有记账的习惯，今天这顿饭他还没记呢，就从梁真手里拿过了小票，看到那几个海鲜的价格后邵明音也是一咋舌，心想还好自己打包回来了。

“完了，就为了点那三斤重的野生大黄鱼撑排面，我把五十张演出票都给吃没了，而且我还天生吃不出海鲜的鲜。”梁真一仰头就是倒在床上，像一个没有感情的杀手面无表情的看着天花板。他以前没什么感觉，自己开始赚钱后也渐渐体验到了生活不易，“让我吃海鲜，那就是又糟蹋钱又糟蹋了那条鱼。”  
“那你写首歌啊，”邵明音不正经道，“还没人写过美食主题的说唱呢，你第一个吃下螃蟹？”  
“也不是不可以啊，”梁真跟着他天马行空，但又很快摇了摇头，“不过我最近都没什么时间写歌啊。”  
梁真坐起来了，看着邵明音，特别严肃：“跟你商量个事，有商演找我了。”

梁真没有想到，火了之后，钱是会自己送上门来的。  
就在他结束巡演后不久，有一个非一线品牌发布会的主办方私信了梁真，询问有没有兴趣来这边唱几首歌。相比于全程自己安排的个人巡演，商演对在流程上更为简单，你只要人去了，唱完三五首后拿钱就可以了。但让梁真万万没想到的是主办方给的出场费有四位数，梁真因为不敢相信而沉默了良久，主办方还问是不是觉得不够，还可以再商量。

这样的商演完全是在梁真的意料之外。他一直以为自己以后只是写歌，发歌，发到一定数量后开巡演，再继续写歌，发歌，再开巡演……这也是其他没加入厂牌没签经纪公司的独立rapper会走的路，梁真自己都还没看到自己身上的商业价值呢，就已经有资本认可他了。  
所以梁真当然要商量，和邵明音商量，邵明音说决定权在你，你想去就去。梁真那时候已经凑齐学费并且还有七八万的剩余，从赔钱货一朝翻身成为家庭顶梁柱。但谁会和钱过不去呢，梁真当然想再去捞一笔，捞了一笔后还有别的商演的邀请，梁真就又去捞了一笔……起初梁真也没多想，有钱就赚嘛，但这样的钱赚多了梁真整个人都开始浮躁，完全没有时间和心思积累素材写歌，梁真不希望自己现在的火是昙花一现，也不希望一辈子就唱那么几首歌，更重要的是他明年年初如果还想开巡演，总不能翻来覆去唱今年的歌。  
所以从十月份开始，梁真就谢绝了一切演出邀请，并且发了那一年最后一条微博照片。照片上的梁真剪了脏辫推了个平头，站在一面刻着厘米表的白墙前。他没含颚，而是稍稍扬着下巴，糅杂着不羁的自信就写在那双微垂着眼睑的双眸里。他身后正对着的数字是191，这既是梁真的身高，也暗示下一轮巡演的开启时间。

梁真就这么和他微博上的粉丝们暂时说再见了，然后全身心的投入到新的创作中，他记得邵明音给他的承诺呢，钱什么的是赚不完的，去石家庄才是重点。  
但梁真虽然暂时的闭门造车不发微博，他还是会看微博，准确的说是邵明音喜欢刷，没事就搜一搜梁真的名字，看看有没有新的饭拍视频。梁真会和邵明音一起看，边观摩边一起交流他哪些肢体动作不够自然还需要改进，或者是唱歌过程中有哪些失误下次可以规避。而不管梁真怎么套邵明音的话，邵明音都是一口咬定他是出于对技术层面的指导，才不是为了看自己爱人表演的时候有多帅。

但梁真真的帅啊，剪脏辫前邵明音刚得了趣呢，三天两头就会像戳羊毛毡一样的在梁真头发上戳戳戳。梁真要剪，他比梁真还舍不得，但等梁真剪完头发站在邵明音面前，他看着颜值经受住了平头考验的梁真，又给人买了好几顶帽子。

于是，rapper和警官的生活又回归了柴米油盐，平平淡淡和和美美又有欢乐和沙雕。比如今天在睡前，邵明音就刷到一个以前从未看过的视频。等他从头笑到尾后梁真也从浴室里出来了，只在下半身围了条浴巾就钻到被窝里头，问邵明音在笑什么。  
邵明音就把一边的耳机给梁真戴上，点播放前他问梁真，你知不知道你有妈妈粉。  
梁真：？？？

梁真的粉丝量虽不能和那些公众人物比，但他好歹也有粉丝站，微博也有近两三万的关注，但除了在演出现场，梁真在网上和歌迷互动的非常少。他就一独立音乐人，肯定不会找团队搞营销，饭圈那一套更是不适合放在一个说唱歌手身上。就像他曾和莉莉说过的，抛开rapper的身份他也就一普通人，大家一起交流音乐就好，千万别给他安人设把他当偶像。  
但梁真颜值在这儿了，演出多了之后女粉肯定只会多不会少，其中也不缺女友粉。而女友粉一多，微博上和现场喊“老公”的也有，梁真其实挺不好意思的，但总不能专门发个声明说别这么叫他，这样多自作多情往自己脸上贴金啊。

梁真就问粉头莉莉这事儿怎么办，莉莉的意思是说唱圈毕竟不算主流，摸索着粉到梁真的歌迷们还是都很理性的，只要梁真把他和邵明音的照片一放，大型女友粉变cp粉现场后大家以后看他演出不仅不会喊他“老公”，她们还会为你们还会给你们两个按头让你们赶紧结婚。

梁真觉得这个想法好，他其实也很想秀恩爱，但也只是想想，他总不能真把邵明音给推出去，所以碰到比较激动的歌迷，梁真就只说自己有对象了。这让莉莉这些为数不多知道梁真对象到底是谁的再怎么蠢蠢欲动也只能憋着闭口不谈，在梁真决定公开前也对邵明音的身份完全保密。  
好在虽然建立了粉丝站和超话，歌迷粉丝们也都是圈地自萌，绝不会打扰到梁真的私生活，所以梁真不知道粉丝的分布和分属很正常，比如邵明音提到的“妈妈粉”，梁真也是头一回听说。

“妈妈粉是…年纪可以当我妈妈的粉？”梁真丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“我这么老少皆宜的吗？”  
邵明音摇了摇头，让梁真看。于是梁真看屏幕，他则看梁真脸上表情的变化。那并不是商演，而是一场正儿八经的在湖州的livehouse里的演出。梁真作为特邀嘉宾帮唱了大部分的hook。当一首歌里他的hook部分结束另一个rapper开始唱verse，梁真也会呆在台上一起带动气氛。  
但梁真毕竟只是帮衬的那一个，肯定想不到台下的歌迷里也混着他的歌迷，并且在视频的一开头就大喊——

“真鹅！！！”

梁真眨眨眼，下巴一缩，是有点被那个分贝吓到了。他死活想不起来那一场演出他听到有人这么喊他。  
但这也不能怪梁真，当时演出现场的伴奏特别响，那个拍视频的歌迷站得非常后面，这样的叫喊别说是梁真，站在中间靠后部分的观众都未必听得到。  
梁真在舞台上向来特别忘我，又是唱又是跳，时不时地还会和前排观众握手，梁真每次蹲下身那个妈妈粉的声音就会又响起来，是怕梁真不是握手而是玩跳水。

“不要跳啊！真鹅！！！”妈妈一边喊一边抖着手机镜头，“前面都是女孩子！！不要玩跳水！她们托不住你的！你会直接摔下来的！你摔了妈妈会心疼的呜呜呜！”

好在梁真只是握手，很快就站起来了，这位妈妈嘶吼到嗓门眼的一颗心也放回肚子里，但没等妈妈喘口气，梁真就又开了瓶矿泉水。

“不要泼——”妈妈还没说完，梁真就把矿泉水先倒了小半瓶到自己身上。这种泼水在躁动的说唱现场特别常见，但很显然，妈妈不认为这是什么好的降温方式。

“真鹅你怎么这么让妈妈不省心啊！嗷呜！今天晚上第一波冷空气就登陆了啊！你等下演出结束出去后身上水又没干，你会感冒的呜呜呜。”

可能是妈妈的担忧太热切，当时的梁真也冥冥之中感受到了这份关怀，所以剩下的那大半瓶是泼向观众的而不是自己。等水泼完了，主场rapper也唱完了，灯光一变后他给观众介绍，说下面这首歌是嘉宾梁真的《翻山越岭》。  
然后梁真就开始唱了，一直唠叨着让梁真注意保暖和安全的妈妈在这首歌的时间里也特别安静，只是偶尔感慨“呜呜呜真鹅长大了真鹅唱得真好听”。  
这首歌的特殊版梁真只在他爸爸面前唱过那一次，其他演出时他唱得都是网上的版本，但等梁真唱完最后一遍hook，站在旁边的rapper还是开玩笑地问台下观众：“莎莎们愿意和他回兰州吗？”  
观众里当然有人说“想”，而且不止一个，妈妈听到后镜头突然就左右抖得厉害，是在模拟摇头。

“不行！妈妈不同意呜呜呜！”尽管知道自己再怎么喊前面的人都是听不见的，妈妈还是没有放弃，“我们真鹅已经有对象了，妈妈不同意你们和真鹅回兰州！真鹅你也不许带别人除了你对象回兰州呜呜呜……”

在渐渐平息的呜呜呜声中，这个视频也接近了尾声，邵明音问梁真感不感动，梁真摇摇头又点点头，说不敢动不敢动。

“这位妈——”梁真连忙捋了捋舌头，“这个粉丝真的好真情实感啊，这是不是也是莉莉说的cp粉啊。”  
邵明音也不大懂，就笑着摇摇头，学着那个妈妈粉喊梁真“真鹅”，喊着喊着就变成“真鹅子”、“儿子”，然后摸着梁真依旧有点扎手的头发，让他喊自己爸爸。梁真能乐意嘛，当然是在被窝里头和邵明音打闹啊，他不闹还好，一闹着还不是让邵明音又把人擒住了。邵明音就骑在梁真后背上，扭他肩膀上的肉让他喊“爸爸”。梁真只能不情不愿地喊了一声，同时暗暗下定了决心，下回干那档子事的时候他也不满足于只听邵明音叫自己哥了。  
“真鹅乖，乖鹅子。”邵明音对梁真的改口很满意，也不擒着他了。睡回被窝里后他发现梁真刚才被扭的地方发红了，不是他刚才太用力，而是梁真真的太白了，邵明音就帮着揉了揉，梁真也趁机钻他怀里。  
“可我真的好想秀恩爱啊，”梁真埋他胸膛里说道，“我真的想告诉全世界我对象是邵明音。”  
邵明音摸着梁真的后脖颈，他本来并不知道该怎么回应，但摸着摸着，他突然就想到一句土味情话。  
“没关系啊，”邵明音道，“你就是我的全世界啊。”  
邵明音刚说完，他自己鸡皮疙瘩就起来，刚想动动肩膀把鸡皮疙瘩抖下去，梁真就整个把他抱住了。二十岁的年轻人果然恋爱脑，这种酸掉牙的土味都爱听。  
“你真好！”梁真在他怀里抬头，“我要报答很好的邵明音！”说完，梁真的手就往不该摸的地方伸过去了，邵明音刚要说明天要上班，梁真就已经开始熟练的拨弄了。他太熟悉邵明音的身体了，比身体主人都知道怎么让自己舒服。当原本绷着的肌肉在在娴熟的手法里越来越放松，又在最后一刻迅速收紧，邵明音也懒得训梁真天天精力旺盛精虫上脑了。

日子就这么一天天过下来了。除了学业，梁真的新歌也一直在写，按这个速度一月末确实可以开始巡演。而邵明音还是老样子，在基层派出所里全年无休的为人民服务，偶尔才能有个星期天是放假的。所以等巡演的大致时间段订下了，城市地点也选了大概了，梁真对时间日期的具体选择还是很迷茫，是不知道邵明音到底什么时候有空。  
但每次问邵明音年前可不可以请假，邵明音的回答都会很含糊。梁真那时候已经在派出所的家属群里头了。他专门买了个小手机配了新电话号码，伪装成邵明音那在石家庄学音乐的对象让赵姐把他拉进去，在一番“嘤嘤嘤人家有个小心愿就是想和男朋友在石家庄过年”后梁真得知一二月份的检查扫尾工作虽然多，但真想请假也不是不可以。每次赵姐都会手动帮梁真艾特赵宝刚，赵宝刚知道那就是马甲，但也没揭穿，只是说邵明音得先提交申请他才能批。就这么绕来绕去，梁真就又问回了枕边人这事儿怎么办。邵明音也知道再拖不是个办法，就和梁真直说，他其实不太想回去。

“我钥匙都没有，”邵明音和梁真说实话，“我离开前，我爸气得当着我的面，把我相册和全家福连带相框全扔了，我连…我连那个房子现在的陈设有没有变都不知道。

“我们今年回兰州吧，家里老人肯定很想你，”邵明音笑，“兰州更有家的感觉。”  
“可你总不能不回去吧，不回老家也没关系，但总要回去扫墓吧。”  
“我爸生前是武警，去世后他们一起葬在烈士陵园，”邵明音道，“也…也没必要去。”  
“有必要的，”梁真顿了顿，“他们肯定想你的。”  
“可是我……”  
“你再好好考虑一下行不行啊，”梁真还是不放弃，“我想排在二月初，你要是愿意，演完我们就在石家庄呆到春节结束。”  
“你考虑考虑！”梁真不让邵明音开口，撒娇着往邵明音怀里钻。随后两人都是沉默，等邵明音关灯了，梁真才在黑暗里说，他真的很想去石家庄。  
“也想去看看你父母，”梁真顿了顿，“想让他们看看梁真，想让他们放心，邵明音和梁真在一起过的很好。”  
那天晚上梁真听到邵明音说“好”了，但答应的很勉强，梁真也找不到更好的办法，但至少去石家庄的行程可以安排了。邵明音也提前写了请假申请交给赵宝刚，赵宝刚正要要找邵明音呢，见他来自个儿办公室了，就让他明天去市局一趟。

“情况是这样的啊，温州X学搞了个社团，叫什么…学生警察团。市局就给这帮学生做个专题报告，就在下个星期。上面的意思呢，是让街道派出所派个代表去，做个小演讲，讲讲基层工作。”  
邵明音没有过这种给学生做报告的经验，问赵宝刚：“我去？”  
“那可不就是你去嘛，”赵宝刚自豪道，“你是我们木山街道派出所的门面啊，当然是你去。”  
“行吧。”邵明音点点头，正准备出去呢，赵宝刚又说了个“对了”。

“对了，你瞧我这记性，差点忘和你说了，”赵宝刚一拍脑袋，“那个学生警察团是和市局联办的，所以市局里有直接对应的负责人，还是特警大队的，你猜猜是谁？”  
邵明音摇摇头，他认识的市局的人还真没几个，特警大队也就只知道……

“凌曌啊！”赵宝刚一拍手，“没想到吧，就是你那个名字很难念的石家庄老乡啊！”

60  
对于火，梁真最直观的感受就是微博粉丝人数增多了，蹭蹭蹭从五万涨到十五万，留言评论也是直线增加。很多人都是抱着观光的心态进来，猎奇的点开他新歌后就路人转粉，再加上颜值在线，那个视频的热搜虽然下去的快，但之后还继续讨论他的声音并不少。  
有热度就肯定有八卦扒皮，有扒皮肯定就会有战斗力爆表的吃瓜网友，一时间梁真的一些个人信息和之前的比赛演出视频都在网上被翻得底朝天，其中点击率最高的就是特别版的《翻山越岭》。那首歌让梁真圈粉无数，就算人家有对象了，可谁不愿意跟那样的梁真回兰州呢。  
梁真火了，始于怼人陷于颜值忠于实力是网友给的评价。但人红是非多，梁真火的方式又确实阴差阳错。有一个梁真并不认识的rapper蹭热度的出diss，说梁真不real，是炒作。梁真这么多年第一次被人说不real，当然要出歌怼回去，里面有一句是“契机是什么并不重要，最后愿意留下是因为我的歌够好，而你们只敢躲在键盘后面吵，怎么作都不够炒。”  
这首diss back的歌词梁真二十分钟就写出来了，带录音也没花一个小时，堪称史上最快见分晓的beef。但圈里面安静了，圈外还是有人抬杠和挑刺。那个视频拍得虽然不完整，但只要两分钟全看下来，肯定能听出是男销售先说了什么关于性取向之类的话惹恼了梁真，他才会发火的，更何况梁真并没有骂脏，他能说到那个男销售哑口无言是他自己有本事，没毛病啊。  
但就是有人站在某种道德高地会说梁真脾气暴是不对的，觉得梁真应该道歉。梁真能乐意嘛，那个男销售不屁话多能有那么多事嘛。但那楼盘是宋洲家的，能私下解决当然最好别闹到网上去，梁真就一直保持沉默，也没有特意就这个视频发过任何的微博。这就让一些其他的谣言又散播起来了，你永远不知道自己在什么时候就让什么人看不爽了，等莉莉担忧地问梁真要不要请公关控评，已经有一些造谣的声音说梁真以前飞过叶子，而且还在两年前进过局子。那个爆料人梁真不认识，上传的聊天记录也比较模糊，只说梁真被一个街道派出所拘过。

如果只是杠他没礼貌脾气不好，梁真也就当没看见了，但造谣他吸毒梁真是真的不能忍，这已经不是质疑他人品了，这简直是侮辱他的爱情！梁真随即就发了条微博，也没放狠话，就是说自己档案清清白白，造谣的都歇一歇。随后有人评论说那怎么解释他之前进过局子，梁真就回复了一个微笑，说为了收获爱情。

于是看不爽梁真的继续看不爽，喜欢梁真的继续喜欢，并且比以前的更多。莉莉也说她们几个站长和管理员手机也要爆，一下子涌进来的人实在太多了，粉丝群再建下去她们都分身乏术了。梁真也懵逼，只能说辛苦你们了。莉莉怎么可能辛苦呢，也帮其他小姐妹传话给梁真，说鹅子（划掉）梁真火了，妈妈（划掉）老粉们都很开心，妈妈粉和cp粉们会多多买票，支持梁真和他homie的第一次音乐节巡演。

但就像音乐节还是要开，房也还是要买的。在给邵明音批假前赵宝刚还批了他的公积金申请书，等视频和视频牵扯出来的一系列事情都平息，邵明音的公积金也划到银行卡了。他们是真的喜欢那个户型，就又去了售楼中心，那个男销售已经不在了，但其他工作人员都对他们是毕恭毕敬。签合同的时候梁真发现上面的总数额比上一次来还少个几万，就问高云歌怎么一回事，高云歌就说他前几天才知道这个楼盘是宋洲家的，他总觉得那场闹剧自己也有一部分愿意，所以联系了是宋洲给梁真争取到了一个大折扣。

梁真脑子转的可快了，一下子就能想象地出破天荒接到高云歌电话宋洲那个乐呵样。总之他也总算因祸得福，他和邵明音的指纹和名字也终于按在了那些厚厚的各种协议合同上。回家后梁真就抱着那些文件不撒手了，是觉得自己做成了一件大事，人都躺被窝里头了，他还摸指着他们两的签名，爱不释手。  
梁真数着交房的日子，问：“你说咱们要是真拿到房产证了，你们所长是不是真的就认可我是家属了啊。”  
“你还心心念念呐，”邵明音笑，但又想到赵宝刚今年就退休了，他有点不是滋味。梁真知道后也有点低落，毕竟他在赵姐那里暴露后就很久没在家属群里说过话了，再加上视频的事，所里同事也都知道他们的关系。梁真并不知道他们其他人是什么态度，但一直知道的赵宝刚从来没难为过他们，还处处为邵明音着想。  
梁真道；“所长要是退休了，我肯定会很想他的。”  
邵明音道：“那明天一起去吃饭？”  
“明天？”  
“嗯，”邵明音也钻被窝了，“明天所里有个饭局，大家都在。”  
“啊，那我去不太好吧，怕尴尬呢。”梁真虽然这么说，但确实还是想的。  
“你有什么不能去的，你还一定要去呢，所长特意说了，有家属的都带上，好消息要一起去一起听。”  
“嗯？”  
“梁真，”邵明音头一回笑得有些拘谨，“我晋升了。”

尽管对晋升一直没什么需求，但邵明音都工作三五年了，他自己也知道要升就是今年。而当前几天升一级警司的文件终于下来了，赵宝刚比他还激动地就订了一个酒店包厢。因为在放假，邵明音知道的时候赵宝刚菜都已经订好了。邵明音不想他破费要还他钱，推搡着赵宝刚详装怒意地说他年底就退休了，以前没帮到邵明音，好不容易晋升了，他总要请顿饭的。  
于是，等邵明音和梁真一起进包厢后，两桌人都已经差不多来齐了。就像赵宝刚说的，好事要大家一起庆祝，一些同事不止带了家属，小孩也带来了。这让包厢里多了很多欢笑，有小孩也在就肯定也有聊不完的话题，梁真坐在那儿听他们聊家常，也不觉得有多尴尬。  
但这次吃饭的主角到底还是晋升的邵明音，吃到一半就有人敬酒了，邵明音没推脱，能喝的就都喝了，等他又开了一瓶啤酒后梁真不让他碰了，手握住啤酒瓶往自己这边挪，是想帮邵明音挡。  
“别，”邵明音拉他衣角，“你等下还开车。”  
“那你别红的啤的混着喝啊，”梁真小声道，“你这样太容易醉了。”  
邵明音笑：“我哪有那么容易醉。”  
“你酒量我见识过啊，你忘了那次在酒吧——”梁真突然语塞，是想到两年前在那个gay吧，两年前他只能远远地看着邵明音举杯后喉结的抖动，而现在，邵明音就坐在自己旁边，就在自己眼前。  
“我真的没那么容易醉。”眼前的邵明音道，“两年前在那个酒吧，我也没有醉。”

我没有醉，我做了什么不是因为酒意上脑，而只是单纯地觉得我想这么做，我也从不后悔这么做。

邵明音还是笑，和梁真没靠那么近后他没碰那瓶啤酒了，就像他自己说的，他酒量真的不错，喝到最后也只是有点脸热，并没有多少的醉意。而他们两窃窃私语的小动作都被坐对面的赵姐看着呢，赵姐一惊一乍的“哦呦”了一声，问梁真最近怎么不在家属群里说话了。  
梁真听到了，觉得怪不好意思的，毕竟他在那个群里装姑娘也装过半年，虽然马甲早就掉了，视频也在网上热传过了，但面对面的聊起来，梁真还是挺害羞的。  
“就是啊，梁真不说话，群里都冷清不少呢，”说话的是另一个家属，“不是姑娘就不是姑娘呗，日子过得开心最重要。”  
这一桌除了孩子，梁真和邵明音是最年轻的。大家都是过来人，对最后一句话再认同不过了，赵宝刚今年是真的高兴，喝到现在已经有点上头了，大舌头地也没叫梁真大名  
“我说…邵明音家属啊，”赵宝刚动着手指，“回头把你在家属群里的名字也记得改过来，编的那个名字太…小家子气了，改回来！”  
“改！改！”梁真连连点头，继续吃饭的时候他看着这一桌人，他真想告诉梁崇伟让他不要太担心，这世界上总是理解和善意更多。后来饭吃得差不多了，小孩们就闹腾地想出包厢玩，淘气得妈妈怎么拦都拦不住，梁真就说他帮着看看别乱走，也就和那些孩子一起出去了。  
而赵宝刚这时候是真的喝太多了，脸涨得通红，见梁真出去了，那视线老半天都没收回来。邵明音就问所长是不是有什么话想和梁真说，赵宝刚摆摆手，说不找他，找你。他随后将手伸进了衣服口袋，拿出了了放着新警衔的小盒子和一个不薄的红包。  
授衔仪式定的日期在下个星期，但那时候邵明音已经跟着梁真去音乐节的巡演了，赵宝刚就帮他把警衔先拿来了。警衔邵明音可以收下了，红包他肯定不能要，正要推回去，赵宝刚就有些急了说那不是钱，让他一定得收着。  
“我……”也不知道是不是喝醉的缘故，赵宝刚说起话来还有点喘，“我就是想送你们两一点东西，就一点点心意。我马上就退休了，你们收着。”  
邵明音也摸到那个红包了，里面确实不是钱，硬硬的，倒像是什么证件的本子。

“我从部队退伍是三十五岁，然后市局刑警大队干了十二年，调职到木山街道派出所治安队长我干了两年，然后就当所长到现在。我到年底就好退休了，我是真的把一切都给国家了的。我媳妇也是公务员，在民政局，一干也是四十年。我们两个……我们两个工作那么多年，我们没贪国家一分钱。”赵宝刚摆手又摇头，“一分钱我们都没有贪，我们就……” 

赵宝刚停顿了一下，短促地呼吸了两下，再看向邵明音，那醉态和眼神甚至有些可爱。

“拿着，”赵宝刚再次将那个“赃款”放邵明音手里头，“别的我们做不了，这点祝福，你就收下吧。”

邵明音收下了，和那个警衔盒子一起放到口袋里。吃完饭后回家的一路他都没和梁真说起，也没多说别的。梁真知道他没醉，但邵明音喝完酒后本来就不爱说话，他也识趣的不叽叽喳喳。邵明音身上有酒味，回家后他就先洗了个澡，梁真则是在理后天出发的行李。就在他拿着一条秋裤不知道是放还是不放，邵明音穿着睡衣出来了，把那秋裤放进去，说兰州的天气预报说兰州会降温。  
他们开始一起理衣服，埋头将自己的衣服叠到行李箱里。因为是面对面蹲着，邵明音的睡衣领口偶尔会晃一晃，锁骨更是遮不住，梁真看着看着就心辕马意了，手上动作不仅慢下来，脑子也不太灵光，逮到什么都往里面叠，连邵明音的警服常服都没放过。  
“你把常服带走干嘛？”邵明音一把夺过来了，正要放回去呢，他看着肩上那还没换的警衔，就问梁真要不要帮他换。  
“那你能穿全套吗？”梁真得寸进尺。  
邵明音看着他蠢蠢欲动的样子，还是把常服以及夏季衬衫都给换上了。但他没穿袜子也没穿拖鞋，也没带警帽。这使得这场仪式更私人，是只关乎梁真和邵明音的。  
两人都是站着，邵明音从玄关处走过来，站到梁真面前后敬了个礼，梁真也回敬，然后摘掉了原来三级警司的警衔，换上了盒子里的三朵花一道拐。戴完之后梁真就合不拢嘴的笑，双手摸着警衔上的纹路，怎么摸都嫌不够。  
“衣服不换吗？”梁真问，“是光线问题吗，我怎么老觉得你衣服颜色和那些警督不一样。”  
“那是警督啊，衣服面料是会有点不一样的。”  
“那你什么时候能升到警督啊？”  
邵明音想了想，不确定：“五年？三年？”  
“那也不长啊，”梁真还是摸着他的肩膀，好像就已经想象出三五年后的场景了。  
“对了，我刚才看你掏衣服口袋，里面还有个红包啊，”梁真可好奇了，“所长送的吗，多少钱啊。”  
“不是钱。”  
梁真疑惑：“不是钱为什么用红包装。”  
“因为……”邵明音若有所思地点了点头，“因为喜庆。”

梁真不懂了，邵明音就坐到床上，也招呼着梁真也过来。梁真一个扑身就是卧躺，双手手肘撑在被单上，看着邵明音把那个红包又掏出来。  
但邵明音没自己拆，而是递给了梁真。梁真也摸出不是钱了，所以拆的时候一直抬头看坐着的邵明音，等到他把那两个本子拿出来，他低头看着那红封金字，他话都说不出了。

梁真坐端正了，捧着那两个小本子，愣是一直没翻开看。他不敢相信的眨眨眼，翻到那小红本背面又看看正面，问邵明音：“这是真的结婚证？”  
“我又没结过婚，我以前又没有过，”邵明音笑。但他知道那肯定是真的，是赵宝刚和他的爱人从民政局里“贪”来的。  
邵明音也还没看过呢，就从梁真手里抽出了一本打开。这毕竟不是正规的符合程序的结婚证，所以第一页上的登记日期和结婚证字号都是空着的，但第二页上印着他们两的身份证号，还有一个民政局的章，就差照片就完整了。邵明音看到第一页的持证人那一栏写的是梁真的名字，他就把那本结婚证打开递给梁真，然后把另一本拿过来再打开看看。  
梁真已经被这突如其来的喜悦冲昏了头脑，完全没有任何思考能力，他问邵明音：“这个是具有法律效益的吧，那我们是不是已经录进系统了？”  
“你想得美啊，”邵明音要笑岔气了，“这两本就留着给我们两自己看看的，怎么可能真的结婚了。”  
“万一呢，”梁真还是在畅想，“说不定你档案里已经多了一句了，伴侣——梁真。”  
“你醒一醒，”邵明音刚想让梁真别做梦了，但梁真的假设确实也令他生出了某种向往。如果他的档案里有“伴侣梁真”，那就意味着梁真的档案里也会有——  
“伴侣邵明音，”梁真握着他的手倾身后两人的额头抵着，“我们结婚了。”  
“嗯，”邵明音笑，“你也不用天天眼巴巴的等着房产证了。”  
邵明音道：“我们已经绑在一起了。”

“不行不行，”梁真猛地窜起来了，站在窗前踱着步子，是太激动了，激动到都有点想哭了。他总觉得自己应该做些什么让这个晚上锦上添花，但当他看到墙边放着的吉他，他握着吉他头了，他犹豫着是否真的要拿起。  
“你想弹就弹啊，”邵明音道，“我也想听啊。”  
邵明音想听，梁真当然就拿起来了，他前几天就弹过，所以不需要再调音，背好肩带后他拨了一下琴弦，但又伫在那里不动了。

“怎么了？”邵明音问。  
梁真反问他：“你知道我接下来要弹什么吗？”  
邵明音都还没开始思考，有一个答案就脱口而出：“你给我写的歌啊。”  
“我一直在写啊，但是一直在改，不对——”梁真改口，“是一直没写完，给你的歌我要写一辈子呢。”  
“那你现在写多少了，你就唱多少呗。”  
“可是……”梁真是真的犹豫，“可是现在这个场景跟我想象过的完全不一样啊。”

邵明音也来兴趣了：“那你都想象过什么场景？”  
“很多啊，比如在兰州站的音乐节上给你唱，比如在loft交房后，你坐在那架钢琴前，我再给你唱。”

梁真说着，每说一种“比如”神采就洋溢了一分，也朝邵明音走近了一步。

“比如我成了第一个开演唱会巡演的rapper，我站在万人体育场里给你唱。”  
“比如我拿了什么很有分量的奖，我拿着奖杯会说感谢我对象，然后清唱那首歌里的几句。”  
“比如我们有婚礼了，我在婚礼上给你唱。”  
“再比如我们七老八十了……”说到这儿，梁真已经抱着吉他重新坐到邵明音面前了。

“比如我们七老八十了，我有一天突然跟你说，邵明音啊，我给你写了首诗，写了一辈子呐，我现在唱给你听啊。”

我现在唱给你听啊。

梁真开始弹吉他了，那首要继续写一辈子的歌，他现在给邵明音唱故事的开头，那时候邵明音介绍自己的名字，会说明亮的明，音乐的音。  
这也是梁真的开头，他娓娓道来像是在念一首诗，念邵明音的名字，明亮的明，音乐的音。

“邵明音  
明亮的明 音乐的音  
邵明音  
第一天见面就是在局里字里  
你踹开的门是我的心门  
而你拷过的手此刻在为你弹琴。”

邵明音听笑了，他已经很久没有公式化的温柔的笑了，他面对梁真，他的一切情绪也是那么饱满和真实。

“邵明音  
你知不知道你以前笑的时候我有多妒忌  
我曾恐慌于你对谁都那么笑  
那我有什么不一样  
但我也见过你生气和哭泣  
见过你最真实的喜怒哀乐后笑容依旧不少  
我想我终究是不一样的  
而你对我的这般信任同样使我骄傲  
也让我不再担心你会离开会把我推离。”

“傻瓜，”邵明音轻声说了一句，还是笑，眼眸里则有什么东西在闪。他听到梁真说爱他了，那么直接，真诚和坦然。

“我爱你  
邵明音 我爱你  
在这三个字前加上你的名字是那么美好  
让广袤天地间的一个我不再渺小  
直到这一刻我还是想唱给全世界听  
告诉所有人你是我的依靠  
但就算这些承诺只有你我知道  
也一辈子有效。”

梁真的吉他停了，手也不再是放在琴弦上。

“我有时会想自己是时候喜欢上你  
却发现追根溯源  
一切都是你。”

他将吉他取下了，放在身后，他们之间没有了阻碍，他的手与邵明音的相扣。

“而我也只有一件事骗了你  
不是为了押韵 宝藏就是你。”

他另一只手抚摸上邵明音的脸，那是他的宝藏，他触碰地那么温柔。

“邵明音  
你是独一无二的、最好的邵明音。”  
是河酒吧里承载的那个乌托邦  
是rock home town  
是重特兰大的雾和长江浪。”

他的吻落在邵明音的唇上，唇瓣分离后他们靠着那么近，在能听到的对方的呼吸里，梁真最后说道——

“一如梁真是你第二个故乡  
是家  
是心在这里安放。”

“邵明音，”梁真亲他，那三个字中饱含的情感那么真实。  
“邵明音，我爱你。”

“怎么了啊，”梁真笑着，有些手足无措地碰了碰他的睫毛，好在邵明音只是眼睛湿漉漉的，眼泪到最后也没掉下来。  
“你不说你也爱我吗？”像个讨奖励的小孩，梁真用期待的目光看着邵明音。但邵明音就是不说，只是握着梁真的手摸自己的脸，然后是下巴，脖子，再往下是锁骨。梁真舔了舔下唇咽了口唾沫，是燥得慌。  
但邵明音没有住手，而是继续让梁真摸他的锁骨，手探到衣服里摸他的肩头。他在纵容梁真，他在允许梁真。  
他也在邀请梁真。

他们又开始接吻，边吻梁真边脱了自己的衣服，但邵明音还穿着那一身常服。梁真越吻越往下，在锁骨上啃了两下后他抓着邵明音的腰将人放倒。  
常服并不算贴身，也勾勒不出什么线条，梁真解了邵明音腰带后除了把裤子褪到大腿根，手也往上摸他小腹上薄薄覆着的肌肉，当把邵明音那物含在嘴里，梁真往上伸的手也碰到胸前的那一点了，都还没开始玩，那里就已经凸起的像个小石子。  
“警官，”梁真含了两下又吐出来，一手逗着他的乳头，一手握着下面上下的撸动，“邵警官上面下面都好硬啊。”  
邵明音看着天花板，下面的湿热提醒着他梁真在干什么，他张了张嘴，却因为越来越堆积的快感而说不出话，只能哼出几声上扬的鼻音。他伸手去够床头柜里的润滑，递给梁真后他就用手臂把眼睛遮住了。  
这是在之前的性爱里从未有过的动作，像是把自己全部交给梁真了，他一时也有点无法接受。很快他就感受到后面有手指探进来了，指腹很顺利地抵在那一点，轻轻地按压并且缓缓抽插。  
而梁真依旧在给他口。好几次邵明音都不由自主地弓起腿，大腿根的肌肉也绷着，然后又颤着松开。梁真只探了两根手指进去，不像是扩张，倒更像是按摩，是想让邵明音这么舒舒服服地被弄射一次。邵明音也确实特别在状态，像是落在厚厚的蚕丝里，他做什么都差点力道。  
但他还是抬起一条腿勾住梁真后背，脚跟在脊椎骨上蹭。梁真就抬头，眼前的邵明音歪着脑袋失神地看着自己。  
“梁真…”邵明音揉着他的头发，“进来啊。”  
梁真得了许可，手指再抽出来，就又送了一根进去。邵明音闷哼了一声，有点想逃地侧了个身，梁真干脆就把他翻过来了，枕头垫在下面，露出了那两瓣臀肉。  
邵明音哪里都瘦，就屁股上有点肉，梁真捏着那雪白的两瓣，手不过脑子的就拍了一巴掌下去。不疼，但声音大，听得邵明音身子一颤，臀也因为抖动翘得更高些。梁真就托着他的胯不让他的腰塌下去，同时贴上邵明音的后背，另一只手去拿保险套时候他在邵明音耳边轻轻说：“警官，你屁股好骚。”  
“那就别戴套了，”邵明音把梁真的手拽回来，还把他的手指放自己嘴里含了含，牵着一丝津液出来。  
“别戴套了，也别射外面。”

梁真脸腾的就红了，他怕被邵明音看见自己害羞被说没出息，就很霸道地将他的脖子按住不让人回头。他随后把剩下的衣服都脱光了，扶着自己的性器一寸一寸地往邵明音那里送。邵明音那里还是紧，吸得梁真想一捅到底，但顾及到邵明音的他就只是慢慢的磨，是希望邵明音被那么疼。  
他也继续摸胸前的那两点，指尖在那里拨弄，时不时的会摁进去，这让邵明音的注意力大半都在胸前的酥爽上，等梁真的胯撞到他的臀，他也没觉得有多疼。  
梁真抽出来，又借着润滑全送进去，还不往提醒邵明音：“警官都吃进去了。”  
“别这么叫…我……”邵明音断断续续道。  
“可警官真的好厉害，”梁真故作天真道，“警官里面好热，都被肏熟了，还有这里……”他捏着邵明音奶子，“这里也被玩得好大。”  
“梁真…梁！”邵明音突然的收声，呼吸也变得短促，是被梁真顶到那儿了。  
“警官应该……”梁真故意的，每次都顶在那儿，狠狠地磨过去，“应该叫我什么？”  
“梁真……梁……”邵明音咬着虎口，呻吟着叫了梁真一声“哥”，但这只让梁真变本加厉的施加快感，邵明音知道他想听什么的，但又觉得羞耻，怎么都说不出口。  
而在肉体越来越剧烈的碰撞中，有什么东西也从邵明音的常服口袋里带出来了。他们的姿势一直是后入，邵明音并没有看清那是什么，直到手腕处被一阵冰凉抵着，他才猛然反应过来。  
“梁真！”邵明音真的紧张了，但又使不上力气，两手手腕更是不知道什么时候被抓住背在后头了，他听到梁真让他叫自己“爸爸”。  
“乖，叫一声，”梁真哄他，“不乖爸爸就把你铐起来。”  
“梁真……！”  
“看来是不乖了啊，”梁真说着，就把邵明音右手先拷上了，他看到邵明音的肩胛在细细的抖，是害怕了。  
“我逗你呐，”梁真看不得他这样，实在是狠不下心，刚要去解手铐，邵明音把左手放进另一边里。  
“你想怎么玩就……你别老顾及我，不要老让我教你啊。”

邵明音把头埋到枕头里，不给梁真看自己此刻的表情，随后他一直没听到梁真说话，这让铐锁落下的声音更加明显。羞耻和将对身体的支配交给别人的无助让邵明音比任何时候都来的敏感，他被动地接受着梁真对他身体的控制，一波又一波的冲撞很快就要将他推到最顶点——  
梁真突然停了。  
性器还埋在里面，但他停止所有的动作了。

“梁真？”邵明音难受的喊他名字，在这种时候被闲置，他太难受了。

梁真当然在，一手抱住邵明音的肩膀一手搂着他的大腿，将人抱到了墙边。如果邵明音没有被反手拷着，他至少还能用手撑着墙面，但他现在就只能用肩膀贴在墙上，梁真又比他高，每次往上顶的时候他脚掌都会有些离地。  
他穿着制服，却像个囚犯毫无反抗只能被身后的人侵犯，还被肏射了。  
“梁真……”邵明音根本站不住，浑身都没什么力气，是被肏狠了。但那双失焦的眸瞬间就缩紧，呻吟和求救也混在了一起。  
“别动了…别动……”他求还在后穴里碾磨的梁真，“会死掉的，别再进来了。”  
高潮过后的身体太过于敏感，甚至能让他清楚的感受到梁真那物上的经络的跳动，梁真也确实退出来了，可还没等邵明音松口气，龟头就又拓开了后穴，就着水和润滑又进来了。  
“不要，求你了……”邵明音觉得自己心脏都要停了，“爸爸…爸爸别再进来了……”  
梁真终于听到他想听的了，但他只退出来一半，抓着邵明音被拷在后面的手让他握住自己露在外面的性器。  
“那邵警官教教爸爸，”梁真声音没什么起伏，听着特别冷漠，“邵警官自己动。”

邵明音双手握着那儿，先是全部拔出来了，本以为这样会好受些，但前面又有反应了，邵明音总不能在墙上蹭，想要缓解，他就只能握着梁真的往自己后面送。邵明音太羞了，手在后面探索时额头一直抵着墙，梁真就抓着他的头发仰起他的头，让那修长的脖颈绷出一个献祭一样的弧度。  
梁真也确实沉得住气，站着一动不动，任由邵明音扭着腰前后送。这样过了几分钟后邵明音又有要射的迹象，梁真就把人又抱回了床上正面的进入，并将他左手的手铐解开，是不希望他压着不舒服。他随后一直抓着邵明音的双手，扣着他的掌背沿着被单一直往上举，吻也变得更凶狠，邵明音还是求他撞得别那么快，但这次叫再多爸爸也没用了，他射在梁真小腹上时梁真一直在撸他的性器，将射精的快感无限蔓延，邵明音浑身都爽到颤栗，梁真也全部都射在他里面。

事后梁真抱他去清洗。调水温的时候梁真让他坐在洗漱台上，再抱下来后那上面就留着些浊液了，梁真看着那痕迹，手就覆在邵明音肚子上，有点突然地说，他们买的那个房子学区很好的。  
邵明音脑子也转不过来，又被浴室里的热气熏得发晕，就嗯了一声。见他这样子梁真就冒出些奇奇怪怪的念头了，问他：“那你给我生吗？”  
“……嗯。”邵明音眨眨眼，是真的太累了，梁真问了什么他可能都没听清楚呢，就是应和的发出个声音。  
“你怎么还答应了，”梁真什么时候见过邵明音这么可爱，还有点呆呆的，心疼都来不及呢，生什么孩子啊。重新躺回被窝里后邵明音果然是一沾枕头就睡沉了，梁真看着他闭眼的样子，亲了亲，小声地和他说：“我要你就够了啊。”

酣畅淋漓的一夜之后两人睡到第二天的下午，差点没赶上去杭州的动车。好在音乐节的行程不会像livehouse的巡演排的那么紧凑，他们也不用太慌张。但邵明音的假期额度就撑不到梁真全部行程结束了，赵宝刚帮他再延了几天，至少等他看完音乐节在兰州站的演出。

于是，时隔两年，梁真带回了他心爱的莎莎回到了兰州，邵明音也第一次踏入这座西北的城市，当穿过云层后映入眼帘的是一望无际的黄土坡和母亲河，他们来到了兰州。

他们终于来到了兰州。


End file.
